Family Life
by Medico legal
Summary: The next instalment in the Costello-Reader household.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the sequel to Three is Family. It continues on from a couple of weeks after the last story finished and is the next instalment in Clive, Martha and their three children's lives. The chapters may not be posted as frequently as usual as I'm still writing this one and there is no series to follow, instead I'm using any well publicised recent trials or stories from the legal world as inspiration for storylines.

* * *

Life for the newly created Reader family was blissful for only a couple of weeks. It all came to an abrupt end with one of Martha's first cases back after her honeymoon. She was defending an abusive husband who had battered his wife a few times too many. Eventually, she had finally got the courage to go to the police and there had been enough evidence to go to trial.

Unsurprisingly there had also been enough evidence to convict him. When Martha had gone down to the cells to do the 'social work' as Clive had once put it, before being taken to prison, his anger was taken out on his barrister. Before anyone could stop him, he had thrown her very hard against the wall. Her head had collided with the wall with such force that she was unconscious before she fell to the floor. The prison guards had seen everything on a CCTV camera and quickly entered the cell where he was now kicking the unconscious woman for extra measure as well.

Martha was still unconscious when the paramedics arrived. They quickly scooped her up and whisked her off to the nearest hospital having swiftly established she needed to get to a hospital as soon as possible. It was left to a court usher to contact her chambers. Martha was well known in the law courts and the usher knew exactly which number he was going to be ringing.

It was Billy who answered the call and he went ashen as he heard what had happened. "Mr Reader is at the Bailey today right?" He asked out loud to the clerks in the room as he replaced the receiver on the phone which sat on his desk.

"Um yeah," acknowledged John. "Court three. Why?".

"There's been an incident at Southwark with Miss Costello,".

"What sort of incident," asked John.

"She's been taken to hospital unconscious," revealed Billy and those that heard him stopped what they were doing. "Um, I think I better go tell him in person. Not the type of thing he should hear over the phone. If anyone needs me John, you deal with it. I think I'm going to be unavailable for the rest of the day," he finished as he headed out the room.

* * *

Court was breaking for lunch as Billy arrived at The Bailey. Clive saw him immediately. "Billy!" He greeted the clerk happily, after all his case was going well, and a win looked certain. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?".

Billy didn't know how to answer. His worried expression and silence was finally recognised by Clive who in turn was suddenly worried himself.

"It's Martha," Was all Billy said before he saw his barristers world come crashing down by the look on his face. It was perhaps only the second time he'd ever called Martha by her first name.

"What's happened?" Clive demanded and Billy told him briefly what he knew.

For the next hour or so, Clive felt totally unattached to real life. It was as if he was watching himself doing things on automatic. He managed to get an audience with the judge and explain what had happened and that his junior would be taking over for the remainder of the trial. He was a very good lawyer and Clive was confident leaving the case in his safe hands.

Billy then drove him to the hospital, not being in a fit state to drive himself. "Shit! The kids," Clive exclaimed halfway into the journey when he was finally able to think about other things. Billy replied that one of the clerks would happily collect them from nursery and school, but Clive wasn't listening. "I'll phone my parents when we get to the hospital," he thought out loud. He was also going to have to phone Martha's mother in Bolton to let her know what was going on with her daughter. He wasn't looking forward to making that phone call.

Clive's parents quickly agreed to look after their grandchildren. With a promise to let them know what was happening as soon as he found out, he hung up before he and Billy headed inside. They were shown to the relatives room on their arrival. Whilst it felt ages to both men, a Consultant came to see them quite quickly.

It appeared Martha had sustained a fractured skull and some bruises to her brain. The neurosurgeons had seen her head scans and didn't think surgery was needed. In the meantime she was going to be transferred to the Intensive Care Unit and kept in a medically induced coma overnight to allow her brain time to recover before trying to wake her the following morning.

Billy waited with Clive whilst Martha was settled into the ITU. Before being allowed to see her, a nurse came to explain to Clive what he would find when he saw his wife. She had lots of wires and tubes attached to her to monitor her closely which could be quite alarming for relatives if not warned beforehand.

Seeing his wife look so fragile was the last straw for Clive, and the situation hit him full force. He burst into tears before he could stop himself. "I'm sorry," he apologised as Martha's nurse comforted him.

"No need to apologise," the nurse comforted. "However much we try and prepare you, it's still a big shock isn't it?". She had seen this situation many times before and was able to comfort him a lot. "You can touch her you know. And talk to her,". She informed him when he was a bit more composed, and he did just that for the next hour or so.

* * *

It was getting very late now, and the nurse tried to get Clive to go home. "You need to look after yourself as well, Clive. Nothing is going to happen here now until the ward round in the morning, and we are going to be looking after Martha closely all night. You can phone whenever you want to, to see how she is doing until you come back in the morning,". Clive was resistant to leaving his wife alone. "I heard you talking about your children," the nurse continued. "Don't you want to see how they are doing? I'm sure they would want to see their Daddy,".

"Marth would want me to be with them as well," Clive admitted before deciding he would go home. "Be good for the nurses, Marth," he whispered to his wife. "I'll see you in the morning. I love you," he continued before kissing her cheek and leaving her bedside. Billy was still in the waiting room ready to take him home.

The tears started again as soon as he saw his parents. For the first time in about thirty years he needed his mothers comfort. "How has everyone behaved here?" Asked Clive once his tears had dried.

"Will and Lil have been their usual selves. They're still too young to know what's gone on, but Liv has been quiet all evening. I didn't know what to say to her apart from that Martha had had an accident and had to go to hospital," Rosemary told her son.

"I'll have a word with her in the morning," Clive replied.

"She's been keeping herself occupied by making lots of 'Get Well Soon' cards," continued his mother as she handed him several pieces of paper. "She didn't want to leave anyone out," she explained as Clive looked through the cards his daughter had made. There was one from herself, another from Will and Lil, one from Bailey, one from Bob and even one from all her toys. "I kept her company and did one from myself and Richard," Rosemary finished as she handed Clive the card she had made as well.

"I'll show them to Marth in the morning," Clive replied. "They're waking her up tomorrow," he told his parents, trying to sound positive.

The adults decided to head to bed. Clive gave a quick call to the hospital to find that Martha was just the same as when he had left her, before heading upstairs. Despite being overwhelmingly tired he could not get to sleep. He was conscious of the fact that he was alone in their bed which he wasn't used to. Tossing and turning, he was still awake when he heard the bedroom door open. Turning around he saw that the visitor was Olivia.

"I can't sleep, Daddy. I want Mummy to be here," she said tearfully to her father.

"Me too," Clive replied as he held his arms open and Olivia climbed onto the bed and into his embrace very willingly.

"Mummy's going to be 'Kay isn't she?" She asked.

"Of course she is," Clive replied, trying to comfort his daughter. "She'll be home before we know it, keeping us all in order," he continued as he kissed the top of her head. "I saw all your cards that you did Liv. They'll really cheer Mummy up when she sees them," he told the little girl.

"When will she be coming home?".

"I don't know Liv. When the doctors say she can. Knowing Mummy, I bet she'll make them discharge her as soon as possible," Clive answered. He would be making sure that Martha was not pressurising the doctors into discharging her too soon. He knew what she was like. He could still remember her self-discharging herself the day after she had been punched in the stomach when she was pregnant with Liv. Whilst he wanted her home, he needed her to be completely better.

* * *

It was 6 am when Clive awoke and he knew he wouldn't get to sleep again despite only getting about three hours sleep. Beside him, fast asleep on her mother's pillow was Liv. She had finally succumbed to the sandman in the early hours of the morning and Clive was pleased to note it looked like she would remain that way for a little longer at least. Whilst Martha said she could see lots of Clive in her eldest daughter, right then Clive could only see Martha in his daughter's face as she lay there sleeping. Leaning over to give her a little kiss on her cheek, he got out of bed and headed to the shower, hoping to wash the sleep cobwebs away.

A little later in the kitchen whilst the coffee machine spurted into action, Clive phoned the hospital to see how his wife was doing. He was very encouraged after speaking to the nurse who had looked after Martha over night who had told him she had had a stable night. The plan was still to try and wake her later that day after the ward round. Clive thanked the nurse and told her he would be in shortly.

His parents materialised in the kitchen soon afterwards. Worried about her son, his mother tried to get Clive to eat some breakfast before heading to the hospital, but his stomach couldn't face it. He had been surviving on caffeine alone for the last twenty four hours and it was going to have to do for the next couple as well. Hopefully once he knew that his wife was going to be ok his appetite would remain. With a quick promise to his parents that he would phone later as soon as he had some news, and that they would find Liv in his and Martha's bed instead of her own, Clive was once more heading to the hospital.

"Morning, Marth" said Clive as he arrived at his wife's bedside. She was still asleep. The whir and hiss of the ventilator the only sound coming from her direction. Her chest moving up and down with each noise. "I hear you behaved yourself overnight," he continued in an upbeat fashion as he leant down to kiss her. He was in a slightly more positive mood this morning, and he was sure everything would be better once Martha woke up. "Liv was busy yesterday making a load of cards for you to see later," he continued as he took the chair by her side and deposited the cards on the cabinet to his side.

"Can I have a look?" Asked the nurse and Clive nodded. "You have a big family," she noted as she flicked through all the cards.

"Not all from our children. There's some from the pets and even the toys have one ," explained Clive and the nurse smiled. "She didn't want to leave anyone out,".

"She's very good at drawing," she complimented as she put them down. "We can put them around the bed so Martha can see them when she wakes up,".

* * *

The sedation was turned off when the doctors had seen her. Martha was finally awake enough to remove the tube from her mouth that connected her to the ventilator about two hours later. Clive didn't really know what to expect when she woke up, but he was expecting a little more than Martha simply rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. Some sort of acknowledgement to his presence would have been nice.

"Is this usual?" He asked the nurse who was now putting an oxygen mask over Martha's face until she was a bit more awake.

"She's still not fully with it, Clive" explained the nurse. "Give her a bit more time for all the sedation to wear off,".

The oxygen mask was obviously not to Martha's satisfaction and she removed it so it was over her forehead. The nurse popped it back over her nose and mouth but Martha removed it again fairly swiftly. "Can you keep the mask on until you are a little more awake, Martha," the nurse said to her patient as she replaced the mask over her nose and mouth again for the third time. It didn't stay there long before it was back on her forehead.

Clive decided to step in. Going round to the side of the bed Martha was facing he replaced the mask himself. "Marth will you keep the mask on!" He said sternly. "This lovely lady is only trying to look after you and you are not helping,".

Martha opened her eyes when she heard her husband. She gave him an annoyed look before rolling away from him so her back was to him before trying to get back to sleep, but the mask remained on. Her nurse was watching her patient and husband from the end of the bed, and gave a small smile at their interaction.

"In the doghouse already," Clive said to the nurse in a joking way. "I'm just going to phone home and work. There's lots of people wanting to know how she is doing," he continued before directing his last comment to Martha. "And when I come back that mask better still be on!". Martha didn't show any sign she was listening to him. "You've just got to be firm with her," he advised the nurse before walking out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It finally dawned on Martha that she didn't know where she was that afternoon. She had been dozing most of the day, but the different alarms and hustle and bustle going on around her in the busy ward had slowly seeped through the fogginess surrounding her.

Opening her eyes she looked around. For some reason she appeared to be in hospital, but she couldn't remember getting there, and she had the worst headache she'd ever had in her life. She was pleased to see Clive was there beside her holding her hand. Hopefully he would be able to fill her in on what the hell had happened to her.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud as she pulled the oxygen mask off her face. Her question had interrupted the small talk that Clive and the nurse were currently engaged in.

"Hey Marth. Welcome back," Clive said with a big smile on his face. He then answered her question and explained to her how she came to be in hospital.

"I don't remember any of that," she replied very worried a large part of her memory was missing.

"It's your brain's way of protecting you," the doctor explained when he came to see her now she was awake. "Who wants to remember being beaten up? You may never remember it. Just out of interest what is the last thing you can remember?".

Martha had a think. "You going off with your friends for the weekend to watch the cricket," she replied, looking at Clive. Martha's mother had come to visit whilst he was away to help look after her grandchildren. "When was that?".

"It was only the weekend just gone Marth," Clive answered encouragingly. "You started your case at Southwark on Monday,".

"So I haven't lost that much then," she commented greatly relieved. She was worried weeks or months may have passed. "Does this mean I can go home soon, Doctor?" she asked the man in front of her, chancing her luck.

"I'm afraid we'll be keeping you in a little longer," he replied and Martha couldn't hide the look of disappointment on her face, "but you'll be moving out of ITU. You can go to a normal ward now," he finished on a more positive note.

"Does that mean most of these wires and things can be taken off me?" She asked hopefully.

"All but one," conceded the doctor.

"And the catheter? Please doctor, it's so uncomfortable," she pleaded.

"Marth, don't hassle the doctor," Clive warned. "If she needs the catheter doctor, it should stay in. Don't let her pressurise you,".

"I'm going off you," Martha huffed. "You're supposed to be on my side,".

"The catheter can come out. I hear you are walking about by yourself safely," the doctor agreed and Martha stuck her tongue out at Clive, pleased she had won that argument.

* * *

The first visitor when Martha was on the normal ward was Billy. He found both Martha and Clive fast asleep, the lack of sleep the previous night had finally caught up with Clive. Entering the room as quietly as he could, he still managed to wake the patient up.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"S'ok," she replied with a yawn as she stretched herself awake. Clive remained fast asleep.

"How are you doing?" Billy asked as he took a seat beside her.

"Apart from a rather bad persistent headache, feeling tired most of the time and a frustrating lack of memory, I'm ok," Martha informed him.

"Frustrating?".

"The police were here earlier. They're adding my assault to my former clients charges. I'm going to be a witness, but not a very good one as I can't remember anything,".

"Give it time, Miss," Billy comforted. "Anyway, I just popped in to see how you were doing and give you this," he said as he handed her an envelope.

Martha opened it. It was another 'Get Well Soon' card, signed from everyone at chambers. She placed it alongside her homemade ones. "Thank you," she said. "I'm not going to be able to see everyone to say thank you at least for another two weeks. Doctors orders, but I think he might be right. I'm perpetually tired at the moment- I don't think it would go down very well in court if I fell asleep,".

"You just take your time, Miss," Billy instructed before a snort came from Clive who was still fast asleep. "I presume Sleeping Beauty over there is alright and just catching up on sleep. You can't catch the tired thing that you have?" He asked. Martha nodded as she patted her husbands hand.

* * *

It was four days before Martha was allowed to go home with orders of trying to rest as much as three young children would allow. Olivia had been excited all day and was on watch at a front window. "MUMMY'S HOME!" She shouted to the household as soon as she saw her fathers car draw up into the drive. It was so loud that both Martha and Clive heard her from the car.

"I hope she's not that loud when I'm in the house," Martha said to Clive. "I don't think my head will take that much volume,". Although better than when she was on the ITU she still had a bit of a headache.

Clive got out the car and opened Martha's for her. Taking her hand, he led her into the house where her family was waiting to greet her. Olivia ran straight to her mother for a hug as soon as she saw her. Once she had greeted her eldest she moved to her in-laws who each held a twin. She got lovely licks from both of them (their kissing technique still was much to be desired) and a hug from Clive's parents.

"We've made you a welcome home lunch," Olivia told her mother as she took her mothers hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Only a few sandwiches and a bit of cake," interjected Rosemary concerned her daughter in law would think it a large meal.

"That's lovely," Martha replied before they all sat down to eat. Not feeling particularly hungry, it suited Martha to have a light lunch and she managed a few sandwiches before a slice of cake.

After lunch the twins went down for their afternoon nap and Martha followed suit. She was soon joined on the bed by Bob who brushed up against her indicating he wanted a few strokes. "Hi Bob" Martha greeted the cat as she gave him what he wanted. Within minutes he was purring away very happy indeed. "That's all for now Bob. I've got to sleep," she told the cat and curled up and was asleep very quickly. Bob curled up beside her and settled himself down for a sleep as well.

Olivia was a little concerned her mother had gone for a nap. "Daddy," she said when they were sat together on the sofa reading a book together, "Mummy is better isn't she?" She asked.

"Of course. The doctors wouldn't have let her come home otherwise,".

"But she never has a nap like Will 'n' Lil," she reasoned.

"Well she's not a hundred percent yet, Liv," Clive explained. "Having a sleep will help her get better a lot faster,".

Thankfully, Martha felt much better when she woke up three hours later and was more like her usual self which reinforced to Liv what her father had told her. For the next couple of hours until they went to bed, Martha spent all her time with her children. She had missed them so much whilst she was in hospital.

Despite her best efforts, once they were in bed, her tiredness crept up on her again and her and Clive decided on an early night. Clive nestled her in to his side as had become his way since they had started their relationship. He was so grateful to have her back beside him in their bed again. "Promise me that you will never ever scare me like that again," he said to her as he kissed the top of her head.

"I promise," Martha replied. Although he had tried to hide it from her, she knew how much the last few days had affected him.

* * *

After two weeks sick leave, Martha felt able to return to light duty at work. She came in for half days and given cases that weren't particularly taxing in order to build her stamina up again. If she didn't have a case, she was keeping up to date with her deputy head of chambers position. On one such day she met the new pupil Shoe Lane had appointed. She had heard all about him from Clive who had a lot to say on the matter, but this was the first time she had set eyes on him.

CW had taken full advantage of Clive and Martha's unavailability and appointed someone she thought suitable. They now had an extremely good looking male pupil who went by the name of Matt for the next six months who had the utmost attention of nearly all the females in chambers and in fact the whole of the London criminal bar.

Clive was a good looking man and used to turning a few heads whenever he walked into a room, and Martha guessed that competition in this area was the reason why her husband had taken a dislike to the student this time. He hadn't had a good relationship with recent male pupils - being pushed downstairs and having a good relationship with Martha and Olivia had been reasons for not getting on with Nick and Daniel, and it looked like the pattern was set to continue.

Matt had been tasked with gathering certain information for another barrister, and this being his first time was wanting advice from someone. Billy had directed him in Martha's direction and she had taken pity on him and led him to her desk where she had offered him the use of her books and computer. She took Clive's desk to do a bit of admin work whilst waiting for her husband to finish in court.

He finally materialised at 4:30. Barging into the room, he didn't see Matt at Martha's desk having eyes only for Martha who was at his. "Hey Gorgeous," he greeted his wife as he made his way to her. "Did you miss me that much that you had to sit at my desk?" He asked as he finally made it to his wife and gave her a rather thorough kiss.

They were interrupted by Matt who gave a small embarrassed cough, not really being used to seeing such shows of affection at work before. Clive pulled away and looked over his shoulder to see the pupil hurriedly leaving the office. "I let Matt use my books and computer for a bit of research," Martha informed him, explaining the reason for her sitting at his desk.

"Well you could have said we had company," he huffed.

"You attached yourself to my face before I could say anything," Martha replied in defence. "Anyway forget about it, I'm sure Matt has. I want a word with you about something else," she told her husband as she showed him a letter she had found on Clive's desk. "Why have you not replied to the Criminal Bar Association's poll about striking?".

"Erm...I was going to but what with everything that's happened recently I kind of forgot,".

"Well I managed to send my reply off at return of post," she countered. He had had plenty of time to send the piece of paper off.

"Well you would do. It's your kind of thing isn't it," He told his wife.

"What thing is that?" Martha asked.

"Protesting. Making a stand on things that are important to you," Clive explained.

"And the cuts in legal aid aren't important to you?" She countered and Clive couldn't think of an answer.

"Give me the form," he instructed his wife, knowing she would only be happy when he had filled it out. "And what exactly am I agreeing to by ticking yes?" He asked as he ticked the 'yes' box.

"Refusing to take on new cases and returns," she informed him.

"Happy now?" He asked as he showed her the completed form and put it in an envelope before sealing it.

"Yes," she replied. "Can we go home now?" She asked and Clive readily agreed. "Don't forget the envelope," she reminded him as he walked past it. "We can stop at a post box on the way home,".

* * *

It was also during her light duty, that she was needed as a witness in court for the GBH charge the CPS had filed against her previous client.

She didn't know why, but she was a little anxious about taking the stand. Sure, she stood at the bar almost everyday, but she had never been in the witness box before. She also didn't have her costume of wig and gown to hide behind.

When the time came however, she realised she really shouldn't have worried. She was eased into her statement by the prosecutor before the cross examining from the defence barrister started. Unfortunately for him, he was fairly new to the bar and didn't know Martha. He knew from his brief she was a QC, and instead of trying to act confident in his manner, came over extremely arrogant instead. Martha was quick to put him in his place with a first class performance on the stand, and wiped the floor with him leaving his case in tatters, much to the amusement of the judge and prosecutor.

"That was great, Marth," Clive congratulated her outside the courtroom after she had given her evidence. He had been watching from the gallery to support his wife. They watched the rest of the proceedings there as well and saw the violent man being sent down for ten years for both the attack on Martha and his wife. Martha heaved a sigh of relief. It was finally over, and she could put this chapter of her life behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

June was a busy month in the Reader-Costello household with three birthdays. Liv was turning five at the beginning of the month and the twins would turn one at the end.

For her part, Liv was extremely excited and could talk about nothing else for the preceding two weeks. Her birthday fell on a Friday so her parents had decided to throw her party the following day. Being June they were going to take advantage of the warm weather and have Olivia's friends round to their house and let them play in the garden. They had a large paddling pool for the children to mess around in as well as play on the swing set that they now had. Clive would be doing a BBQ for them and Olivia's grandparents would all travel down to help out.

That was fine with Olivia but she did keep asking what they were doing on her actual birthday. It was Bethany that provided the answer. She had talked to Martha about her idea- a surprise pink themed party in Shoe Lane's meeting room. Martha and Clive had liked the idea and had persuaded her grandparents to make the trip down to London a day earlier for the party thinking it a good opportunity for her to open her presents as well. The food would consist of pink lemonade and lots of mini cupcakes with pink icing.

Liv got up before the sun on her birthday morning as she was so excited. She ran into her parents bedroom ready to start the day. "Morning!" She announced giving her parents a very rude awakening. "It's my birthday!" She informed them as if they didn't know. "Can I go and open my presents now?".

Clive sleepily looked over at his alarm clock. "It's four o'clock in the fu...," he stopped himself before the expletive was fully out, and corrected himself, "um, morning,".

"It's still the middle of the night, Liv," Martha yawned. "You should still be fast asleep,".

"But I'm too excited,".

"Well how about you get into bed with us and try," Martha suggested as she lifted the quilt allowing her daughter to climb in. She settled herself between her parents but showed no sign of going to sleep. "Mummy, what time was I born?" She asked.

"Um, quarter past two in the morning," Martha recalled.

"So I had been born by now?" She asked and Martha confirmed with a nod. "So what were we all doing at this time?".

"Sleeping," muttered Clive with his eyes closed. He was still hoping to get more sleep before the alarm went.

"Really?" Asked Olivia turning her head to look at her father.

"Yes," replied Clive. "So we should all try and do the same thing now,".

"Were you happy that I was born?" She asked and Martha found herself telling her the story of her birth. She hadn't got that far when she looked down to see the birthday girl was fast asleep. Giving her a little kiss, Martha settled back to sleep herself.

* * *

When school was finished, Martha was at the gate waiting for her daughter with Will and Lil. She had brought them with her to get them out the way whilst everyone was getting the meeting room ready for the little gathering.

Liv was making her way towards her mother with all her badges declaring her new age proudly pinned to her school jumper. She had had to make do with just opening her cards that morning at breakfast which she wasn't particularly happy about. When told it was because they didn't have time, she had complained, "That was why I got up a bit early!".

She was more happy this afternoon after being made a fuss of at school. The whole class had sung Happy Birthday to her just before they had finished for the day. She was now looking forward to getting home and opening her presents as had been promised.

"Why are we going here?" Liv asked from the backseat when she realised that they weren't heading home but instead making their way to Shoe Lane.

"To get Daddy," Martha replied. "He just had to finish off some work,".

"Will he be long?" Was her next question, "Because I need to open my presents,".

"You want Daddy there when you open them don't you?".

"I suppose so," she conceded, although not very convincingly.

* * *

"He's not here!" Liv said a little exasperated as she led the way into her parents office, Martha behind her negotiating the twin buggy through the door.

"That's because he's working in the meeting room," Martha replied. "Hang on a minute, Liv," said Martha as her daughter started heading out the office again, keen to find her father so they could get home, "can you just hold Will's hand while I get Lil out the pushchair," she instructed her. Once that was done Liv led everyone to the meeting room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" came a shout as Liv entered the room first. She stopped still at the surprise.

"Is this for me?" Liv asked her mother.

"I don't know anyone else who has a birthday today, do you?" Martha said.

Olivia stood rooted to the spot as she surveyed the room. "Nanna, grandma and grandpa are here!" She told her mother excitedly.

"I know," Martha said. "Do you like it?" She asked and got a big nod from her daughter.

"Everything is pink,".

"Well you owe Aunty Bethany a big thank you because it was her idea," commented Martha.

Liv went over to Bethany and gave her a big hug. "Thank you very much, Aunty Beffany. I love my surprise party," she told the junior clerk. "Are those my presents?" She asked as she caught sight of some wrapped gifts on a table.

"They are," replied Clive. "Is she allowed to open them yet do you think, Marth?".

"I think so," agreed Martha.

Olivia was spoilt rotten again. Half an hour later and she had opened all her presents. She had been given lots of new clothes, toys, colouring pens and pencils and hair accessories. The last present she opened was from her parents. She was a little confused when she saw an envelope after the paper had been torn off. With some encouragement she looked inside and pulled out a booklet on London Zoo.

"What is it?" She asked her parents.

"You're going to be a junior zoo keeper for the day," Clive explained to her. "You're going to help wash the elephants, feed the giraffes and anything else you want to do,".

Olivia's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" She asked, not quite believing it. Clive nodded. "Wow! That's the bestest present ever," she told her parents as she hugged them. Her love of large animals had not abated at all in the two years since she had first declared her love of 'baby welly's and 'raffe's' and after finding something on the Internet, Clive had investigated further and found it possible for Liv to spend a day with her favourite animals.

* * *

"Have you ever had a surprise party, Mummy?" Asked Olivia from the back seat of the car. The party was over and they were travelling home in the family car. Clive's parents and Martha's mother were following in the car behind.

"No," replied Martha from the front passenger seat.

"Why not?".

"I'm a very suspicious person. If someone starts acting strangely I want to know the reason," Martha answered as she turned to face Olivia. She was in the middle of the back seat with Will and Lil on either side. "Nanna tried throwing me one once but I found out so it was never a surprise,".

"What about if Daddy tried?".

"I think he'd be worse than Nanna at organising one without me knowing,".

"Thanks a lot," Clive replied not thrilled at the vote of confidence he had just received from his wife. "I could you know,".

"If you say so," Martha replied.

They all arrived home and the family spent the rest of Olivia's birthday together over dinner. Olivia was chatting non stop about her trip to the zoo the next weekend.

"Do you think they'd let me see the lions and tigers?" She asked her father.

"I don't know about that. You are a bit young for those perhaps," Clive replied, hoping to convince her it wasn't a good idea. He hadn't thought she was interested in those animals otherwise he might not have suggested the idea to Martha.

"I know. I don't want to be eaten up," she agreed and Clive could breathe again.

"We don't want that either, Liv," Clive informed her.

* * *

"I think the present has gone down well," Martha said to Clive as he joined her in bed after his routine night check on his family.

"Definitely. Next Saturday can't come soon enough if animals are all she's going to talk about before then," Clive replied.

"You will take lots of photos won't you?" Asked Martha.

"Of course I will," Clive promised. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?".

"I've got to get presents for the other birthday boy and girl otherwise they won't have anything to open in two weeks time," Martha explained. "At least they're slightly easier to buy things for,".

"And not so demanding with parties," Clive added. "Are we going to have another party in the park like we did for Liv's first birthday?".

"I think so," Martha answered. "It worked well last time,".

"Just don't put Lil in a white dress if you buy them chocolate cake. Remember what a mess Liv got into?".

"Like it was yesterday," Martha replied. It had taken them ages to scrub Liv clean after her first party and her white sun dress had been ruined after being thoroughly coated in chocolate.

"Remember I stayed over that night?" Clive asked.

"Yep. We were both recovering after CW's party the night before," Martha replied.

"I told you I loved you for the first time that night," Clive revealed.

"Did you? I don't remember that," Martha said as she raised her head from Clive's chest to look him in the eye, "and I think I would have remembered it,".

"I told you but you didn't hear. You were fast asleep," Clive added and Martha smiled.

"No wonder I don't remember," she said as she settled back against his chest. "So how come it took you two years before you said it again?" She asked with a smile although Clive couldn't see.

"I suppose real life got in the way - moving to prosecution, reapplying for Silk...," Clive started on his excuses.

"I'm joking, Clive," Martha said as she moved off his chest again, this time propping her head on her palm as she continued lying on her side. "So... when did you fall in love with me?" She probed as she stroked Clive's chest with her other hand.

"I don't know. It just gradually happened what with Liv and everything," he confessed. "How about you? When did you fall in love with me?".

"I don't know. It just gradually happened with me too. And we're still in love," she finished as she leant forward and met Clive's lips with hers.

The kiss soon escalated and Clive's hands roamed under his wife's pyjama top searching out her breasts and giving them a soft squeeze. He would never get tired or bored of exploring his wife's body whereas before Martha he usually get bored once he had bedded a woman and moved onto his next target. For some reason with Martha, each time was as exciting as the first.

"What was that?" Asked Martha as she heard a noise in the house and pulled away from Clive.

"Don't know," said Clive reluctantly letting go of his wife and getting out of bed. His father heard him and came out of one of the guest bedrooms apologising. He had turned over in bed and knocked something off his bedside table by accident. "Just my Dad causing havoc," Clive whispered as he returned to the bedroom but stopped short when he found Martha fast asleep. Careful not to disturb her he gently got back into bed and tucked his wife into his side before trying to get to sleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter in this story. I have no idea if it is possible for Martha to work in the family court but there appears to be barristers who do after a bit of research. Apologies if I have got this wrong though.

* * *

Saturday morning dawned bright and early and Clive woke with the sunrise. He was still quite restless after Martha had fallen asleep on him the previous night. They hadn't had sex since Martha had returned from the hospital after her head injury and it was slowly becoming a problem for him. Clive hadn't pushed her as she had taken time to recover, but now she seemed to be back to normal she hadn't shown any sign of wanting to resume their once previous active love life and he was getting a little frustrated.

Thinking an early morning run would help him burn off his extra energy he got up and dressed into some running clothes. Going into the kitchen he found Bailey awake in his box and he seemed eager to join Clive for his run judging by his tail which was frantically thumping against the side of his bed. Initially he was kept on the lead as Clive jogged to the park, but once there he was allowed to run wild. The park was Bailey's favourite place and he liked disappearing into the tall grass, sniffing out new things, but he always kept his master in sight.

Making his way back to the house Clive fed Bailey and refilled his water. Bailey lapped it down with gusto after his early morning exertions. Bob also put in an appearance from upstairs, most likely having spent the night on the comfort of Olivia's bed. He made a beeline for Clive's legs and rubbed himself against them and generally got in the way as Clive moved about the kitchen, nearly tripping him over on several occasions. Clive took the hint that he would like to be fed as well, which he did before heading upstairs. Martha was still fast asleep when he entered the bedroom so he tiptoed to the ensuite for his shower.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he headed over to his wardrobe once he had finished his shower. Deciding on what to wear he dropped his towel intending to put his underwear on.

"That's a nice sight to wake up to," he heard from the bed. Turning around he saw Martha was awake and watching him. She had woken as he had headed over to his wardrobe but had observed him quietly. For the first time in a long time she had found herself admiring his physique and wanted to take things further. "You're up early," she told him once he had turned round.

"Fancied a run this morning. It looks like it's going to be a lovely day," Clive replied.

"Is everyone still asleep?" She asked him and he nodded. "Good," she said as she sat up in bed and pulled her top off before flinging it in his direction where he caught it against his torso. "I've been ignoring you recently haven't I?" She asked him as Clive slowly made his way over to her. "I think I better make it up to you and right now seems a good time to start," she continued as she lay back bringing Clive with her.

Quietly so as not to disturb anyone Clive and Martha slowly reacquainted themselves intimately with each other. " I'm going to need another shower now," Clive said once they had finished.

"I might join you," Martha promised.

"You'll be lucky," Clive replied as he kissed her. "We have to prepare the house for an invasion of four and five year olds,".

"Maybe this evening then," Martha compromised as she returned his kiss.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time the twins woke from their afternoon nap. Olivia and nine friends were in their swimming costumes running about the garden and paddling pool. It was a blisteringly hot day and there was a lot of water being splashed around.

It wasn't just children enjoying themselves, the Costello-Reader pets were also having a good day. Bailey had recovered from his early morning run and was now having the time of his life chasing all the kids around the garden and getting wet. Bob on the other hand was enjoying the peace and quite of the empty house and soaking up some sun completely undisturbed on a comfortable bed.

Clive was at the BBQ cooking sausages, chicken drumsticks and some vegetables whilst Pam and Rosemary were making salads and other accompaniments. Richard was on drink duty, making sure everyone was kept well hydrated in the sun.

The twins had been napping in just their nappies as it was so hot and Martha brought them down to the garden in the same attire. Sitting in the shade she gave them something to drink and smothered them in sun tan lotion and put their sun hats on before they were set free into the garden.

William headed straight for some soil and began digging with his hands. He was at a stage where he liked to get as dirty as possible in anything that he did. His grandad accompanied him making sure no worms or snails were eaten as had happened on a similar occasion. Clive had taken his eyes off him for a minute before he heard his son crunching on something and looked down to find half a snail in his little chubby hand.

Lily on the other hand made a bee line for her older sister and tried following her and her friends around as best she could although she wasn't all that steady on her feet and had to resort to crawling. She became very frustrated that she couldn't keep up with the older children and started crying. Olivia heard her sister crying and went over to her mother who had also heard her cries and had picked her up to comfort her.

"What's wrong with Lily? Why's she crying?" Asked Liv as she hurried over.

"I think she wants to play with you and your friends but you're too quick for her," Martha explained.

"Don't cry, Lil," said Liv to her sister as she stroked her hair, comforting the little girl. "I'll play with you later after my friends have gone home," she told her.

"Why don't you and I have our own fun?" Martha suggested to her youngest as Liv ran off to her friends.

With Lil on her hip she headed into the kitchen to find a spare large container. Back in the garden she filled it with water and Lily quickly got in and had some fun with her mother splashing about. Will was soon tempted over as well and the twins had a good time getting wet by themselves.

* * *

The ringing of the doorbell signalled the arrival of the first parent to come and collect a party guest. For the adults, the end was at last in sight. Martha headed into the house to answer the door.

"Mama," she heard behind her and turned to see Lily with her arms up wanting to be carried. She had been stuck to Martha all afternoon and obviously didn't want to let her mother out of her sight.

"Come on then, Lil," Martha said as she lifted her youngest child onto her hip. "You can help Mummy answer the door,". Finally opening the door she saw someone she knew. "Hi Jen. Hi Izzy," Martha said as she greeted the visitors. It was Ruby's mother with her youngest child who was a little older than Lil. As Liv and Ruby were such good friends the two women had also become friends ferrying their children to school and other activities.

"Hi Martha. Hi Lily," Jen replied.

"Come in," Martha instructed as she welcomed them in.

"You've survived then?" Jen asked. She didn't envy Martha having to cope with ten excitable children all afternoon.

"Just about. We're all in the garden," Martha explained as she led the way. "Would you or Izzy like a drink?" She offered. Instead of an answer she found a woman in tears. "Jen what's wrong?" She asked.

"My husband has just told me he's leaving me for someone else and wants a divorce," she managed to get out through her tears. She had tried to put on a brave face but it had instantly failed.

"Right," said Martha decisively, " I'll take Izzy and Lil outside to the garden. Clive and our parents won't mind looking after them, and we can have a talk in here," she continued as she took the hands of the two toddlers and walked them slowly to the garden.

"Clive, can you look after Lil and Izzy for a bit?" She asked her husband. He was relaxing in the shade with a well earned lager whilst talking to his parents and Martha's mother around the garden table. He could tell from his wife's tone that something was up so didn't say anything about looking after the extra child.

Now that Lil had someone her own age to play with she was happy to let her mother go and quickly started playing with Izzy. They knew each other well as their older sisters were such good friends.

Pouring out two glasses of cold elderflower cordial and putting lots of ice in both, Martha headed back inside. Over the next half an hour, Jen poured her heart out. Her husband Dom, had been having an affair since the birth of Izzy. It had been a fairly traumatic birth and Jen had suffered both physical and emotional trauma since then which had decreased Jens desire for sex. Dom had obviously looked elsewhere to satisfy his needs and somewhere along the way had fallen in love with his mistress.

He was wanting Jen to move out the family home and find somewhere smaller and also mentioned he would be fighting Jen for custody of their daughters as he and his new girlfriend would be able to provide for them better than Jen. "Do you think you can help me? I won't let him take the girls from me. I'll fight him all the way on that,".

"Of course I can," Martha comforted. She had never stood in front of the family court before but there was nothing stopping her. It would be an nice change and a challenge she was looking forward to. "I promise I will do everything I can to stop it happening,".

"Thank you, Martha," Jen replied, feeling much better. "I'm not looking forward to explaining to Ruby why Dom isn't at home when we get back,".

"No it won't be pleasant," Martha agreed. "Should I try and explain to Liv? Let her know Ruby will need a good friend in the coming weeks and months?". Jen agreed. "And if you ever need anything, just phone. Clive and I will help as much as we can,".

* * *

"Have you had a nice birthday?" Martha asked her daughter as she settled her in bed at the end of the day.

"Uh huh," Olivia replied as she rested back on her pillow. "It's been my bestest birthday ever. What can I do next year?".

"Well we've got a bit of time to think about it," Martha answered as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. "We've got Will and Lil's and Daddy's and my birthdays before its your turn again,".

"At least I have the zoo next week,".

"How could I forget?" Martha teased as she headed to the door before turning off the light. "Night, Liv," she whispered as she turned the main light out and her night light on and went downstairs. She would tell Liv about Ruby tomorrow as she didn't want to spoil her birthday.

A mixture of the warm day which had persisted and the activity of the day left all five adults in the Costello-Reader household in need of an early night. Clive still had a little energy left however.

"I've been wanting you all day," he muttered in his wife's ear as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as soon as they were alone in their bedroom.

"I did promise as well, didn't I?" Martha agreed before allowing herself to be led to bed.

"Are you going to tell me what you and Jen were talking about?" Clive asked Martha who was draped over his chest once they had both been satisfied. "How did I know that you were going to tell me you were going to be making your family court debut?" Clive teased once Martha had filled him in on everything. "You're happy to do it?".

"Yes," she replied adamantly. "I think I'm going to enjoy the challenge,".

Clive didn't argue. He was proud of his wife helping out.

* * *

"Liv, can we have a word?" Martha asked as she spied her eldest child walking past, intent on joining her siblings and grandparents in the garden for a bit of fun before her grandparents left for home.

"I haven't done anything naughty," Liv said instantly in reply. It usually wasn't a good sign when both her parents wanted to talk to her.

"I know," Martha confirmed. "It's about Ruby," she explained as Liv joined her mother and father on the sofa.

"Has Ruby been naughty?".

"Nobody has been naughty...that I know of," Martha explained. "I want to talk about Ruby's mummy and daddy. Do you know what divorced means?". Liv shook her head. "Well Ruby's parents are getting one and it means that they aren't going to live together anymore,".

"Why not?".

"Well it's because they don't love each other anymore,".

"Why not?".

"I don't know. Sometimes it just happens," Martha replied. "Anyway, Ruby might be a little bit sad that's all so you'll have to keep an eye out for her ok?".

"Ok," Liv agreed. "Poor Ruby," she said. "You and Daddy aren't going to get 'vorced are you?" She asked. It didn't sound very nice to her.

"Never," Clive promised.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know Jakey boy. Who knows what goes through a doris's mind most of the time?" Martha heard Billy say to the younger man as she entered the clerks room. "Are you sure it's not her time of the month? You can't reason with them at all then," he continued before he noticed they had company, "except for Miss, here of course. She's different,".

"What have you done to upset Bethany this time, Jake?" Asked Martha. She was frequently having to help the young man out with his relationship problems. She was amazed Bethany was still going out with him, but she knew that deep down, Jake had a heart of gold.

"She didn't like where I took her for our one year anniversary last weekend," Jake admitted. "She found some Eurostar tickets and thought we was going to Paris, but that's for me and me dad. My boxing club is arranging a trip to see a couple of fights there,".

"Where did you take her?".

"Up the East End. To the dogs,".

"That was my suggestion," Billy interrupted. "Can't beat a good night at the races. Bit of betting and then some fish and chips,".

"And both of you thought Bethany would like that?" Martha asked and received a pair of blank looks.

"What's not to love?" Billy asked not seeing anything wrong with the date.

"My advice, Jake," replied Martha ignoring the senior clerk who obviously didn't have a romantic bone in his body, "is to say sorry with some romantic gesture. And how about trying to take her to Paris with you?".

"Oh ok," replied Jake as Martha saw the cogs in his brain begin to turn. "Thanks Miss," he continued before walking away and leaving Martha in the company of Billy.

"Still don't see what was wrong with the dogs," huffed Billy before changing topic. "You alright Miss? You're looking a bit tired today,".

"I am. With Clive away I'm outnumbered three to one at the moment at home,". Clive had been away in Birmingham prosecuting a father in a dreadful child abuse case for the last week, leaving Martha with the children.

"How is Mr Reader's trial going?". Asked Billy.

"He's going to win. It's just the bastard has pleaded not guilty and so is subjecting everyone to talking about the horrific nature of his crimes," replied Martha as her phone began to ring. Digging her phone out her jacket pocket she saw it was her husband phoning her by the picture displayed on the phone - her favourite one of Clive and the kids taken last Father's Day. "Speak of the devil," she commented as she answered the ringing. "Were your ears burning?" She asked as she answered the phone. "I was just talking about you with Billy,".

"All good things I presume,".

"Of course," Martha answered with a smile before becoming more serious. "How is it going? Is the verdict in?".

"Twenty five years minimum," Clive revealed. "I hope it is a minimum. That bastard doesn't deserve to see sunlight again,". As a father, the trial had really affected Clive. He could not understand how another father could be so cruel to their own flesh and blood for such a long period of time, that the child had eventually died of neglect. He had been phoning Martha up every day to debrief after such harrowing descriptions of what the abuse had entailed. It had been distressing for many people listening in the court room.

"I know," replied Martha supportively. "Let's just hope someone else feels the same way when his parole is due,". Although a defence barrister, this was one client that Martha didn't think she would ever be able to defend. She was glad Clive had won.

"I'm just phoning to let you know I should be on the three thirty train. I should be home by six," revealed Clive. It hadn't taken long for the jury to reach their verdict, so it had been an early finish for Clive.

"Excellent," answered Martha happily. It had been a long week for her at home, and she couldn't wait for Clive to return. She had really missed him. "See you later then," she continued. "I love you," she finished.

"Love you too, Gorgeous," Clive answered before finally hanging up.

* * *

Pulling up to a red traffic light on her way to collecting her eldest daughter from school, Martha glanced in her rear view mirror. She had just collected the twins from nursery. "You two are in a very chatty mood this evening," she said to the pair of them. They had been babbling almost non stop since they had got in the car. When one finished, the other started, it was almost like they were having a conversation.

"I'm guessing you're saying that you had a very good day at nursery," Martha stated. Lil babbled in reply to her mother. "Is that so Lil?" She replied to her daughter which encouraged both of them to reply. They were definitely being a lot more vocal recently. "You tell me all about it guys," Martha continued as the lights changed and she pulled away again.

A little later and Martha had made it home with her children. Whilst she was cooking the twins dinner, she had placed them both in their play pen. They didn't particularly like being caged and were giving their mother pitiful looks, but it was the only way for Martha to corral them whilst she was busy in the kitchen. As well as being vocal, they were much more steady on their feet now and were very quick once they were let loose.

Martha had become a better cook since she and Clive had started their relationship. In order to reduce her workload during the week, she would often make a range of foods for the twins dinner each weekend and freeze them, so that she just had to reheat something for them after work. Tonight was going to be good old spaghetti bolognese with her homemade pasta sauce.

"Right then guys," Martha said to her captivated audience, the twins now sat in front of her in their high chairs, "here is your pasta," she told them as she placed a plastic bowl in front of each of them. They liked to feed themselves now a little bit, and it was much cleaner if they did the pasta shapes themselves whilst Martha fed them the sauce.

Liv had joined them, sat at the kitchen table doing some colouring whilst her brother and sister ate.

Pasta was soon being quickly shovelled up into their mouths, whilst Martha took turns in giving each a spoonful of sauce. Spaghetti bolognese was one of their favourites and eager open mouths were waiting for her spoonfuls.

Martha knew they were getting full when the food was being played with more than eaten. It was at this point she heard the front door open and knew that it must be Clive.

"Daddy's home," said Liv excitedly as she got down off her chair and raced towards her father for a hug. The two soon appeared in the kitchen, Liv on Clive's hip, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

Without thinking, Martha put the bowl of sauce on Will's tray before turning in her seat to acknowledge her husband. In took only the split second for her to turn her head before William had swiped the bowl and dumped the remaining contents over his head.

"Marth!" Exclaimed Clive as he saw his son move, but it was too late to prevent him.

Martha whipped her head back to see her son now covered in sauce with a big smile all over his face. "William Costello-Reader!" She scolded her son, but not too angrily. It was hard to be mad at him when he had a big smile over his face. She watched as he then reached up to put his hands in the sauce and smear it all over his face. "It's a good job it's bath night tonight," she commented.

"Why is William so messy?" asked Olivia from her perch.

"You were a little bit like him as well you know at his age," replied Martha to which her daughter raised her eyebrows in shock.

"I'm going to go and get changed before I get anywhere near him," Clive stated as he put Olivia down and pointed at his son, "and run a bath as well,".

"Good idea," answered Martha. "I'll try and clean him up a little bit before his bath. I don't want to drip sauce everywhere on the way to the bathroom. Hang on a minute," she said as she saw Clive start to leave the room. "Welcome home," she said as she gave her husband a hug and a quick kiss.

"Glad to be back," Clive replied with another quick kiss before he headed upstairs.

Martha turned back to her son with her hands on her hips. "Right young man you need a little clean up," she explained as she made her way to the sink and got a wet cloth. Will puckered his lips as his mother approached him, looking for a kiss. "Oh no," she told him as she wiped his face, "no kisses for dirty boys,".

A little later and the twins were splashing happily around in the bath being watched by their parents. Liv wanted to join in the fun and quickly got undressed herself before joining her brother and sister in the water. "No wee wee's, Will," she instructed as she got in. Her brother occasionally had little accidents during bath time.

"What are you doing, Liv?" Asked Clive.

"They look like they're having a lot of fun so I wanted to play," she replied as she picked up some of her old bath toys and started playing.

"Sorry your homecoming is a little more eventful than I planned," Martha apologised as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder whilst watching her children play nicely together.

"No need to apologise, Marth," Clive replied. "It's just what I needed. It's so nice to see healthy, happy children enjoying themselves after the week in court I've just had. I used to worry about how good a father I'd be when Liv was first born but I think I'm doing ok compared to the disgusting specimen I've been prosecuting, and judging by these three I'm, well we're not doing too bad at this parenting lark,".

* * *

Jake was waiting for Clive when he and Martha made it into work on Monday. Bethany was still upset with him despite Martha's idea so this time he was going to get a man's advice on getting back in her good books.

"Can I ask you about something?" Jake asked as he found Clive at the coffee machine.

"Sure," Clive replied as he took in the smell of the fresh coffee that was accumulating in his cup.

"I don't know if you know, but Beth and I had a falling out...,".

"Marth might have mentioned something," Clive admitted.

"Right, well I took Miss Costello's advice and tried doing something romantic. Everything was going well until I let it slip it was all her idea though. Now Beth's definitely not talking to me. Thought I'd get a man's advice on how to get out of this one. What would you do to get Miss Costello to talk to you, if you were in the same position?".

"I don't think what I do is going to help you all that much,".

"I'm desperate, Sir," Jake pleaded.

"Well I look after the kids whilst Martha has time to herself," Clive admitted, knowing it wasn't going to help much.

Jake was a bit disappointed with the answer. He would have to save that for when he and Bethany had children although that was looking pretty doubtful right now. "What's the most romantic thing you've ever done, sir?".

"Oh god, I don't know...proposing to Marth maybe," Clive answered after a bit of thought.

"There you are, Sir," said Billy as he entered the room. "Miss Warwick is looking for you,".

"Coming," replied Clive, leaving Jake deep in thought.

* * *

Martha was heading back to Shoe Lane after a full day at the RCOJ when she first heard it. A shout for help coming from somewhere near by. Rounding the corner so Shoe Lane came into view she heard the shout again.

"Help me, miss," she heard from somewhere above her.

Squinting upwards and shielding her eyes from the sun, Martha saw someone in the tree that resided in the courtyard outside chambers. Adjusting her position she finally realised it was Jake in the tree.

"Are you alright Jake?".

"I'm stuck!" He admitted dejectedly.

"What are you doing up there?" She asked although a quick read of the banner that now also resided in the tree answered the question for her.

"Trying to propose, Miss,".

"I can see that. Where's Bethany?".

"She left a while ago. With Matt," Jake said downcast. "She didn't see me though,".

"I'm sorry, Jake. Are you coming down then?".

"I can't. I'm stuck. I don't like heights!" The young man admitted sheepishly.

Martha tried not to laugh. Why on earth he had decided to climb the tree when he was scared of heights she would never know. "Wait there," she said as she hurried inside looking for Billy.

In the end the fire brigade had to be called to get Jake down from the tree. They tried a ladder but Jake was totally frozen with fear, so a cherry picker had to be used. This was the sight that greeted Bethany as she returned to Shoe Lane from her trip out before heading home for the night.

It was a very sheepish looking Jake that she found once he was safely back on the ground. The banner had been left in the tree and Bethany quickly worked out what was going on. Only Jake would do something so stupid, but sweet at the same time. It didn't take much thought for Bethany to reach her answer. "Yes!" Was all she said before giving Jake a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning alarm woke both Clive and Martha one morning a few weeks later. It was a nasty surprise after both being dead to the world.

"I'll take the first shower," Clive muttered as he regretfully got out the bed and headed for the bathroom. He knew Martha wasn't much of a morning person and it allowed her a little lie in. Being first in the shower also meant he was responsible for waking the rest of the family and herding them down to breakfast, which is what he wanted that morning.

Martha dozed as she heard the shower start up, glad to have a bit longer in bed. As she gradually became more awake a sudden thought hit her. Today was her birthday. Maybe getting out of bed wouldn't be so bad after all! She wondered what Clive and the children had in store to celebrate and as she heard the shower turn off she knew she wouldn't have all that long to wait.

Suddenly quite awake she got up ready to greet Clive as he exited the ensuite. "Morning," she said quite perkily as she hugged her husband and gave him a quick kiss.

"Morning to you to," Clive replied before they parted - Martha heading to the shower and Clive to get dressed.

A little later and Martha was finally washed and dressed and ready to start the day. Heading down the stairs she heard the usual chatter coming from the kitchen as Clive fed the troops. Expecting some cards and maybe a few presents, she was a little disappointed when nothing materialised at all, or no mention of her special day. She kept quiet however. Clive had never forgotten her birthday in all their years as friends, so she didn't believe he would now that they were married. Instead she thought he was playing with her, making it look as though he had forgotten. She would play along with his little game and act surprised when whatever he had arranged took place.

He'd obviously prepped Liv to play along as well as she hadn't let anything out the bag yet about planned surprises. She could usually be relied upon to divulge some secret or other as she had proved on a few previous birthdays. Maybe she was old enough to finally understand what a surprise should entail.

With the kids dispatched to their respective nurseries and school, Clive and Martha headed to Shoe Lane. She was interested to see what would happen once they arrived. Barrister's and clerk's birthdays were usually recognised and celebrated by a little card and a drink in the local pub at the end of the work day. Clive might be forced to reveal he knew it was really her birthday once Billy or someone else congratulated her...On the other hand, they might also be in on the game she concluded when no mention was made of what day it was once they had walked through the door. If that's what everyone wanted she would play along.

* * *

By mid afternoon however, she was beginning to get a bit worried that they weren't playing a game and everyone really had forgotten. Clive had been out all afternoon after being summoned to a con by the CPS and Billy and the rest of the clerks were their usual busy selves making sure everything was in order before the weekend.

Approaching the clerks room, Martha was intent on casually asking anyone if they were available for a quick drink after work. Even if they hadn't remembered the date, it was nice to be social and unwind after a busy week. That was what she really wanted, it didn't matter so much about presents. She was left very disappointed when everyone it appeared had plans for the weekend and wouldn't be able to join her.

Retreating back to her office she sat scowling at her laptop, trying to concentrate on work but not getting anything done. This was not how she envisioned her birthday would go when she had woken that morning! Shortly before five, Clive returned to the office.

"It's such a lovely evening outside, how about you and me going out for dinner?" He suggested. He had seen her face when he had walked in to the office and had known something wasn't right.

Martha pricked her ears up at the suggestion. This had to be it! He had booked somewhere nice for a dinner. "What about the kids?" She asked, testing him to see what he would say. "Or have you forgotten about them?".

"How could I?" He replied before heading out the office. He returned fairly quickly. "Bethany and Jake have agreed to babysit," he informed his wife.

"But they told me they had plans when I asked if anyone wanted a drink this evening," she mentioned.

"People will do anything for a bit of cash," Clive replied. "Especially when there's a wedding to plan. So how about it?".

"Sounds good," Martha agreed, brightening up considerably.

Heading out into the July evening, Clive and Martha strolled down Middle Temple Lane towards the Thames. They walked along the river until they reached The Golden Jubilee Bridge at Embankment before crossing. It was another beautiful summer's evening in the city and many people were out enjoying the sunshine as well as many tourists who were taking in London's sights. Clive and Martha weaved their way amongst them all to the many restaurants on the South Bank.

"What do you fancy to eat?" Asked Clive. Martha's hopes were shattered with that one question. There was no reservation for their dinner. He really had forgotten her birthday.

"You haven't booked anything?" She answered with her own question and Clive shook his head. "We won't get served for ages. Have you seen the queues?" She replied.

"It won't be that bad," Clive reassured her, but after stepping into several restaurants it looked like they would have to wait the best part of an hour before they got a table anywhere.

As they were walking back along the bank to another restaurant that Clive had remembered about Martha suddenly realised she had had enough. This had to go down as the worst birthday ever. She wasn't in the mood for any food now, she just wanted to go home, get into bed and forget about the whole day. Before she could stop herself, she started to cry.

"Marth?" Clive asked when he realised his wife was crying. "What's wrong?" He continued, gathering her in for a hug.

"I've had enough. I just want to go home," she said, crying into his shoulder.

"Why? I thought we were having a nice evening,".

"It's my birthday today Clive and I've had a horrible day because you haven't remembered...".

"Haven't I?" Clive asked as he gently turned her around. Martha found herself looking at one of the boats moored along the river bank. Through her tears she saw a birthday banner over the gangway to the boat. What caught her eye was her name on the banner as well.

"You bastard!" She exclaimed as she smacked him on the arm. "As the day progressed I really thought you had forgotten!".

"It was Liv's idea to start with. She wanted you to have a surprise party after you said you hadn't had one. Then it became a challenge because I remember you telling her that I would never be able to arrange one without you knowing," he explained.

"Planning a surprise party doesn't mean you can't acknowledge that it is my birthday, you know," she said as she wiped her eyes. "It hasn't been great for the majority of the day,".

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," he said. "I've just been so busy organising everything to make sure tonight goes well,".

"Oh my god! There was no con this afternoon, was there?" Martha asked as a realisation hit her. "I can't believe I didn't work it out. Is everyone else in on this surprise as well?". Clive nodded.

"I did need some help," he admitted. "Shall we go and meet them all?" He asked as he took her hand and led her onto the boat.

* * *

"Have you enjoyed your party, Mummy?" Asked Liv as she sat on her mother's lap. The boat had gone for a little trip along the river as the party guests had enjoyed a lovely party.

"It's been very nice," she said as she hugged her daughter.

"Did I do a good job of keeping it a surprise?".

"Extremely," Martha replied honestly but didn't tell her daughter about her tears. She didn't need to know that.

"Now we've both had a surprise party, haven't we?".

"We surely have,".

"And there's more surprises for Mummy still to come," Clive said. He had just joined the pair and had overheard the last comments.

"More?" Asked Martha. "You've done enough already,".

"If I want to spoil my wife on her birthday, nobody is going to stop me. Not even the birthday girl herself," Clive replied stubbornly. "I thought we would treat ourselves to a night away from the children,".

"And which lucky person gets to have them overnight then?".

"Bethany and Jake," Clive informed his wife. "They didn't need much persuading," he continued when he saw the look on Martha's face. The couple had babysat for them many times, but never had them all night. The children really liked them and Martha suspected it was basically because Jake was just a big kid himself and let them do anything they wanted. Thank goodness Bethany was there to keep control or God knows what they would find the next morning.

"You'll be good for Aunty Bethany and Uncle Jake?" Martha asked Liv.

"Of course, Mummy," Liv replied as though she was always.

* * *

Clive was true to his word and was really spoiling his wife. He had booked a room in one of the most expensive hotels in London for them for the night. He was glad he had as he still felt guilty about making Martha cry.

He'd gone to the boat in the afternoon with a small suitcase already packed for the two of them, so when the boat docked all they had to do was get a taxi to the hotel after saying good bye to Jake, Bethany and their children.

"Have I made up for the bad start to your day?" Clive asked as he nuzzled her neck once they had found their room and gone inside.

"Definitely!" Martha conceded as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"I've got something for you," Clive announced, giving her a brief kiss before moving to the suitcase and removing two wrapped presents.

"Clive!" Martha exclaimed. "You didn't need to get me anything else! You've already got the presents from the kids, plus the boat party and the hotel,".

"Oh, ok," he teased and went to put them back in the case, stopping when he saw the pout on Martha's face. "On the other hand it would be a bit of a waste," he continued as he handed the presents over.

Martha took them and sat down on the bed. She was just as excited as Liv was when she opened presents. Taking the bigger present first she ripped the paper open and pulled out a lacy negligee with matching panties.

"I'm sorry. Is this birthday present for you or for me?" She asked Clive with a raised eyebrow.

"For both of us maybe," Clive suggested. He definitely was looking forward to seeing her in the lingerie, even more to helping her get out of it.

Martha put the delicate garment down beside her and turned her attention to the small present. It didn't take a genius to work out it was going to be a piece of jewellery from the small box she uncovered, but what type would it be? Carefully she opened the box...and gasped. Inside was a beautiful eternity ring that matched the rings already on her left ring finger. "Wow! It's beautiful,".

Clive took the ring and gently slipped it on his wife's finger. "You're definitely stuck with me now!" He said with a grin.

A bit later and Clive was settled in bed waiting for Martha. She was in the bathroom getting ready and Clive was pleased to see she had taken the negligee in with her. At long last the bathroom door opened.

"Well, what do you think?" Martha asked as she struck a pose at the doorway.

"I like it very much," Clive replied. She looked better than he had imagined she would. The lady in the shop had obviously known what she was talking about.

"It doesn't leave much to the imagination, does it?" Martha continued looking down at the garment. She had just spent the last couple of minutes looking at herself in the bathroom mirror before opening the door.

"That's precisely why I like it, Marth" Clive explained. Martha sauntered towards the bed under the watchful eye of her husband. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"I do. Just wish it was a little warmer," Martha replied as she reached the bed and settled on her husband's lap.

"I know just the thing to warm you up," Clive muttered before joining his wife in the last birthday celebration of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi All. Sorry for the slight delay in this chapter. I've moved house and only just got the broadband up and running. Not completely happy with this chapter but decided to post it anyway. I've used some of my own childhood antics as inspiration!

* * *

Knowing that she was going to have to brush up on her family law knowledge with Jen as a new client, Martha headed up to the loft one weekend. The case would definitely be heading for the family court with official confirmation that Dom would be fighting Jen for custody of their daughters and Martha wanted to be fully prepared.

All her old university law notes and books on family law were in the loft and she thought they would be a good place to refresh her memory before buying any new books if so needed. She had taken a module on the subject at university and had enjoyed it immensely. Criminal law had always been her favourite but if she had been unsuccessful in gaining a place at a criminal law chambers, family law would have been her next choice.

She quickly found the box she was looking for and placed it by the hatch, ready to take down the ladder with her before returning to her other boxes. There were many things up there collecting dust that she had forgotten about and she wanted a quick trip down memory lane before leaving the loft. Before she reached the other side of the room, a little head popped up through the hatch.

"What you doin' up here, Mummy?" Liv asked. She had seen the ladder going up to the loft and being the inquisitive five year old she was had carefully ascended the steps to see what was going on.

"Careful, Liv," Martha said as she helped her daughter up into the loft. "I'm just going through a few of my old things," she explained to her daughter. Finding somewhere to sit she sat down and Liv took a seat beside her. Martha opened the box nearest her and looked inside. "Oh my goodness," Martha exclaimed as she caught a glimpse of the contents.

"What is it?" Liv asked as she tried looking inside as well.

Martha pulled out a thick booklet- her pregnancy files for when she had been pregnant with Liv. All of her visits to the midwife and doctors had been carefully documented as well as her labour. "This was from when I was pregnant with you," Martha explained to Liv.

"Really?" The little girl asked.

"Uh huh," said Martha as she looked in the box again and pulled out some black and white photographs. "And these are the first photos of you from when you were still in my tummy," she continued as she showed them to the little girl.

"Wow," Liv commented studying the photos closely. "Is that really me?"

"Yep. And here's what we dressed you in to take you home from the hospital," Martha continued as she pulled out a small white onesie with matching hat. Whilst she had thrown a lot of Liv's baby things away, she hadn't been able to let go of this particular outfit.

"I was really tiny," Liv remarked as Martha held the small garment against the five year old.

"You didn't feel so tiny when I was giving birth to you," Martha replied.

"What do you mean, mummy?"

"Doesn't matter," Martha answered before she turned her attention to another much bigger box. Opening it up she found more memories, this time from even further back in time.

"What's that?" Liv asked as Martha pulled out a large shopping bag on wheels.

"This was what I used to carry all my briefs in, to the courts and back. I had it from my first day in chambers until I got silk. Uncle Billy told me I needed something more smart once I became a QC so I got the black suitcase I use now,".

Liv took the bag from her mother and started walking round the attic dragging it behind her whilst Martha continued her rummaging. She found her old black gown she wore as a junior before her current silk robes, a few letters of thanks from old clients, all her correspondence to do with her silk application and even the booklet she had received when Clive and her had gone on a course together before their first silk interviews. Flicking through it she saw a few old doodles that Clive had drawn on the pages during particularly boring lectures, or important information highlighted.

One such piece was the fact she had to be able to summarise in seven words or less why she was applying for silk. 'To get Billy off my back' was what she had joked with the clerk as her reason.

At the bottom of the box was all her stuff from bar school. Deciding she wanted to work in London, she had applied to London and been accepted. That was where she had first met Clive although she wasn't really friends with him until they ended up as pupils together at Shoe Lane. "Liv, come and have a look at this," Martha said to her daughter who was still walking around the loft with the shopping trolley in tow.

"What is it?" Liv asked as she saw an old photograph in her mother's hand.

"This is from when Mummy and Daddy were called to the bar," she explained to her daughter. "We had a photograph taken with all the people who were called, after the ceremony. Can you spot Mummy and Daddy?".

Olivia stared at the photo but after a couple of minutes Martha knew she was struggling and helped her out. "Well this is Mummy," Martha said as she pointed to her younger self, "and...this is Daddy," Martha continued, finally picking out Clive amongst the sea of faces.

"You both look funny," Liv commented.

"We were twenty two when that was taken," Martha informed her, hoping that by funny, her daughter actually meant different.

"That was a very long time ago then," Liv answered not knowing how long ago it was but thinking it must have been a while.

"Uh, not so long ago, thank you!" Martha replied.

"What's going on up here?" Martha heard behind them and turned to see Clive entering the attic.

"It's an old photo of you and mummy," Liv explained as she thrust the photo in Clive's face.

"Oh my god!" Clive remarked as he studied it. "How much product did I have in my hair back then? Could be worse- look at that hairstyle!" Clive continued pointing out another face in the crowd.

* * *

Despite spending lots of time immersed in her family law books, the usual criminal law work also needed her attention, leaving Martha quite exhausted. To add to her troubles, there was also a request for her to represent someone in the court of appeal.

Looking through the brief, Martha quickly realised it was Sean's case. He had been in prison for two years now protesting his innocence at his murder sentence. Now it looked like new evidence had been found that would back his claims.

Martha was in two minds about whether to take the case or not. On the one hand there was a lot of history between her and Sean and she hated to think his life was being wasted in prison when he didn't deserve to be inside. On the other, it was partly his own fault he was in prison. He had fired Martha as his defence barrister when she had postponed a con with him when Liv had broken her arm.

"You alright Marth?" Clive asked as he stepped into their office and caught his wife staring into space.

Of course there was Clive to think about as well. It was fair to say he didn't like Sean, even after just meeting him the once. His jealous streak was never too far away when he thought someone was paying too much attention to Martha, and it was even worse with Sean as he was one of Martha's ex boyfriends.

"Sean wants me to be his barrister in his appeal case," Martha explained. Might as well get this conversation over and done with.

"Sean Sean?" Asked Clive as he dumped his briefcase on his desk and turned towards his wife. She nodded her head in answer. "Aren't you a bit busy with your usual cases and your sojourn into the family court?".

"It's not for a while yet," Martha argued. "I'll definitely have finished with Jen so I'll be back to just my criminal work,".

Clive thought about it for a while. He had to overcome his jealous streak and now seemed as good a time as any. "Just do it, Marth, if you want to," he conceded. "I promise to try and not let it get to me. You are married to me now after all,".

"Thank you," she replied. At least she had his support whatever she chose to do.

* * *

The following weekend found Clive alone with the children whilst Martha was out. Jen had phoned having a little wobble about her situation and Martha had gone round for a chat. Clive had some work to do on his case so the children had occupied themselves all afternoon. It was pouring with rain outside so they had been forced to stay inside. Will had been playing with Bailey and the girls had been enjoying time together in Liv's bedroom.

"Jen alright?" Clive asked when he heard Martha return.

"A little better," Martha replied coming into the study. Clive was hard at work at his desk and Martha went up to him hugging him from behind and giving the top of his head a little kiss. Something caught her eye by the side of her desk, which had only just become visible to her now she was at Clive's desk. On the floor was Bailey fast asleep and Will was also asleep with his head resting on the dogs stomach and his hands in the dogs fur. "Have they worn each other out?" Martha asked glancing at the pair. They looked so sweet together that she whipped her phone out and took a photo. It would be shared with the grandparents in the near future.

"Yep. They finally crashed out about twenty minutes ago," Clive informed his wife.

"And where are the other two?".

"Upstairs having a teddy bear's picnic when I last checked on them an hour ago,".

"It's very quiet up there," Martha commented, a little wary. It usually wasn't a good sign when her children were quiet.

"They're fine, Marth!" Clive repeated, getting back to his work.

Martha decided to check on her daughters herself and headed up the stairs. Halfway up and a very pungent smell met her nose that got stronger the closer she headed to the children's bathroom. Carefully sticking her head in the room, the cause of the smell was obvious. The bath had been filled with water plus a whole load of other things. Most of the different types of bubble bath and shower gel from the room and her and Clive's bathroom as well had all gone in it, judging by the incriminating evidence littering the room. All of her and Clive's bottles of perfume and aftershave had also gone in as well, and quite a lot of each looking at the half empty bottles of her perfume which had been nearly full that morning.

Heading to her oldest daughter's room she couldn't find the mischief makers and also drew a blank in the twin's bedroom. Poking her head in her own bedroom she thought she might be getting closer. Martha's chest of drawers had been ransacked by the looks of it, with clothes, underwear and lingerie lying all over the room and hanging over the drawer sides. The wardrobe hadn't been spared either and the doors were open and shoes lying all over the floor.

Walking to the ensuite she finally found the two people she had been searching for, and did a double take. Both girls were wearing one of Martha's negligees- Liv's reached to the floor whilst Lily was completely drowned in hers. Each girl was also wearing one of their mother's bras as well.

Dressing up was not the only thing they had been doing either. Lying open on the floor was Martha's makeup bag and the contents all over the floor. Liv had exerted her influence as older sister and was applying makeup to Lily. By the looks of Lil's face, almost all the make up was on her face. Her eyes were heavily covered in dark eyeshadow all the way up to and through her eyebrows and her lips and surrounding skin were bright red with Martha's lipstick thickly applied.

"What is going on here?" Martha asked trying to sound stern, although it was hard as Lily looked so funny. Liv immediately looked guilty having been caught in the act, whilst Lil looked a little relieved at being rescued from further mistreatment. "Daddy said you were playing at picnics," Martha continued.

"We decided to play dress up instead," Liv replied.

"So I see. What's with all the stuff in your bathroom as well?" Martha wanted to know.

"We was making potions," Liv answered in explanation.

Martha suddenly saw something else on the bathroom floor as well. Quite a few curls of Lily's hair lay amongst the two girls with Liv's pair of child scissors. "Have you cut Lil's hair?" Martha asked. Olivia looked at the floor very guiltily and nodded her head. "Liv! Lily is your sister, not one of your dolls!" Martha scolded as she took a proper glance at her youngest and studied her hair. It was a disaster and a very wonky cut.

Liv realised she might be in a bit of trouble and launched her defence. "She let me!" She argued.

"She doesn't know what she's agreeing to. She's too young,".

"It was only a trim," Liv uttered. Martha had taken Liv to the hairdresser the previous weekend and had obviously overheard the phrase and was putting it into practise.

Realising she would be heading to the hairdresser again for an emergency appointment, Martha picked up Lil and headed downstairs. The hair salon's number was on her iPhone which she had left in the study. Liv clattered slowly behind her a little sheepishly. Her speed was hampered by the fact she was wearing a pair of Martha's heels and the stairs were a little difficult to negotiate.

"Seems they moved on from tea parties," Martha said as she dropped Lily onto her father's lap.

"Christ!" Exclaimed Clive as he caught sight of his youngest child's heavily made up face and negligee and bra combo. Lily took it as a compliment and gave her daddy the biggest smile ever.

Olivia made it into the study as Martha was on the phone explaining the situation to her usual hairdresser. Thankfully it looked like she would be able to get an appointment at such late notice.

"What's with making your sister look like a drag queen?" Clive asked Liv who was still stood near the door.

"We was playin' dress up," Liv informed her father. "And Lil is a princess, not a queen daddy,".

Martha ended her phone call. "Right they can fit Lil in in about an hour. That gives me a bit of time to get all that off her face and make her more presentable to be unleashed on the public. After we're done at the hairdressers I think I'll do the shopping. We are a little low on bubble bath unexpectedly,".

"Can I come?" Liv asked.

"No," replied Martha. "You're going to stay here and be a good girl for Daddy,".

Tears started forming in Liv's eyes. She must really be in trouble if she wasn't being allowed to go out. Clive saw her eyes welling up and took pity on Liv.

"Come on, Marth," Clive said looking at his wife. "That's a bit harsh. A bit of makeup remover or whatever and Lil will be ok. No damage done,".

"I wonder if you will think so when you take a look in the bath in the main bathroom. Most of your aftershave is in it after being used in some sort of lotion or potion,".

"Not my expensive one?" He asked but he already knew the answer. "Mummy's right," Clive said turning to his eldest child. "You're going to stay here,".

* * *

"What a day!" Martha said as she collapsed on the sofa next to Clive. She had just helped Olivia go to bed. Liv had been terribly upset at having been left at home and mother and daughter had made up once Martha had got back from her trip out.

"I think I'm partly to blame," Clive acknowledged. "I should have kept a closer eye on them. I just got caught up with my work and the next thing I knew all hell had broken loose upstairs. Just goes to show that boys are easier to look after. Will was the best behaved today,".

"That has to be a first!" Martha retorted. "When I have recovered, I will see the funny side of this. Lil looked a right state didn't she?" Clive nodded with a smile as he remembered what his youngest daughter had looked like. "I'm actually happy that they play together so well. Wish I had had a sister so I could have got up to mischief like that,".

"But three kids is enough, right?".

"God, yes!" Martha replied.

"Excellent. Now I know why you bought these at the supermarket earlier," Clive replied as he pulled out a box of condoms from his jeans packet.

"Where did you get those?" Martha asked. They hadn't used condoms in years, preferring other contraception, so she had no reason to buy them.

"Well they were in one of the shopping bags and on the receipt as well,".

"Looks like Lil has picked up Liv's habit of dropping random things into the trolley," remarked Martha, figuring out how the box had made it home. She had been so well behaved sat in the trolley seat or so Martha had thought. Liv often did the same thing whenever she accompanied her mum to the shops.

"I think so. We are also now in possession of quinoa, birdseed and some tinned anchovies!" Clive informed Martha of the other purchases that had caught his eye as he had unpacked the shopping bags.

"Yummy!" Martha replied.

"You know what, Marth? These condoms might be fun to try. They are flavoured after all," Clive teased with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"No way!" Martha retorted. "I might be persuaded to try some fun the good old fashioned way though," Martha compromised before standing up and leading her husband up the stairs to their bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

The following weekend, Martha and Clive lay dozing in bed. They usually woke naturally at an early time being used to it during the week, and the weekends were no different, although they didn't have to get out of bed until a reasonable hour.

The sound of someone leaving their bedroom and heading for the bathroom, caught Clive's attention. "Liv's up," he muttered to his wife sleepily. "Wonder if we're going to be treated to an early morning bed invasion?".

They both listened for a while to see what their daughter would do. Hearing nothing but silence for several minutes, they continued their dozing but the answer to Clive's question was answered by the opening of the bedroom door. The pitter patter of small feet was heard as Liv crossed the room to the bed and climbed onto it before making her way to where her parents lay. Pulling back the quilt she climbed inside. Her parents bed was always warm and comfortable and welcoming whenever she joined them.

"Budge up, Mummy," she told Martha as she tried wriggling in-between her parents. "I always go in the middle," she informed them correctly.

Martha shuffled a bit to accommodate her daughter. She didn't mind her daughter joining them in bed, and she frequently did it. It was a habit she had developed from when she was younger and had had a bad dream. Back then it had only been Martha in the bed, but Liv hadn't minded when Clive had joined them.

"Mummy. How long 'til Ruby comes to stay?" Olivia asked. Ruby was coming to stay that night at the house for the first time ever and both she and Liv were very excited about it. Jen was going to stay with some friends to get away from London for the weekend and Martha had offered to have Ruby. She had also offered to take Izzy but Jen had declined. Izzy still was comforted by her Mum's presence at nighttime and her friends had children a similar age to her so she would have children to play with.

"She's coming after ballet, isn't she?" Martha reminded her daughter. "Jen is bringing all of Ruby's things to ballet and she'll come home with us afterwards,".

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Liv wanted to know.

"Well I thought we would go to the farmers market," Martha replied. "They have some lovely food stalls for our lunch and there are some fairground rides for you and Ruby and Will and Lil to go on, plus a pets corner to satisfy your animal fascination. I know Daddy wants to look at all the produce for sale as well,".

"And then we can make our den to sleep in," Liv continued. That evening she and Ruby would be sleeping on the floor in a home made tent for something a bit exciting.

"And then you can make your den," Martha agreed. "Promise me you will try and get some sleep tonight,".

"I promise," Liv agreed.

* * *

At 9:30pm that night, it looked like Liv was not going to fulfil her promise. Martha had joined Clive on the sofa watching the evening news on the TV. Above them, in Liv's bedroom, the occasional giggle and scampering of feet could be heard from their daughter and her friend.

Martha was surprised how they still had the energy to keep going. On top of the ballet class that morning and all the running around they had done at the market, they had been quite active since they had got home as well. It had been a nice day on the whole, just one show of melodramatics when Liv had seen a spider on the carpet when her and Ruby were making their den.

"Daddy!" She had called from the top of the stairs. "There's a spider!".

Clive was with Martha in the kitchen feeding the twins when he received his summons. Leaving Martha to it, he went to rescue his daughter from her impending death from the creepy crawly. When he got to the bedroom and shown the intruder it was the smallest spider he had ever seen, but knowing Liv she wouldn't sleep unless it was removed. He couldn't help but tease her when he had caught it however, and lunged towards her with the spider in her hands.

Liv let out a scream and ran out her room, which brought Martha up the stairs. "What on earth is going on?" She asked. "Don't scream in the house, Liv!".

"Daddy was chasin' me with the spider!" She informed her mother before hugging her mother around her legs. Martha's hand came to rest on her head and she stroked her daughter's hair, trying to comfort her.

"It's the tiniest one ever!" Clive argued, putting his side forward.

"Clive!" Martha scolded. "You know she doesn't like them,".

"Yeah, Daddy! It's not funny and it's not very nice!" Liv scolded her father as well, feeling braver now her mother was present.

"I'll take it outside," Clive offered before any other abuse was hurled in his direction.

* * *

"I'm going to go and see what they're up to," Martha said when another thundering of feet was heard running around the bedroom. Leaving Clive on the sofa she started up the stairs. Liv and Ruby heard her approaching and she heard them giggling, followed by a sudden rush as the bedroom light was turned off and then more scampering as they entered their tent.

Opening Liv's bedroom door, she saw lots of dolls scattered all over the floor from whatever they had been doing. Going to the tent, she peeked inside. Both Liv and Ruby were pretending to be asleep although they were fooling no one.

"Go. To. Sleep!" She said to the two girls. "You are going to be so tired and grumpy tomorrow that Ruby's mum won't let her stay again,".

"No. We be good now," Liv said, immediately abandoning her pretense at sleep at that bad news.

"You better," Martha warned her, "because if I hear anymore running around I'll send Daddy up to sort you out! Ok?".

"Ok, Mummy," Liv agreed.

Closing the door, she headed back down the stairs and back to Clive. "I've threatened them with you, so hopefully that's the last time we'll have to go up there," she informed him. "I'm going to make myself a drink. Can I get you anything?".

"Another beer I think," Clive replied.

* * *

The film they had been watching was just finishing and both Clive and Martha were getting ready to call it a night and go to bed. The door to the living room opened and Ruby appeared.

"I can't sleep," she told her friend's parents fretfully.

"Oh dear," Martha said as she went over to the little girl. "It's probably because you're in a strange place. Do you know what works for me?". Ruby shook her head. "A mug of hot chocolate makes me sleepy. Would you like one?". Ruby nodded her head and Clive offered to make it.

Whilst they were waiting, Martha sat Ruby next to her on the sofa. "Are you alright, Ruby?" Martha asked. Although she had been quite lively with Liv, she hadn't quite seemed her usual cheery self that day. Ruby started crying and Martha pulled her on to her lap to comfort her. "Is it about your mummy and daddy?" She asked.

"Daddy says I have to live with him, but I don't want to," Ruby explained. "I'll miss mummy and Liv and I don't like his new girlfriend. She's horrible to me," she continued. Martha was annoyed that Dom had told this to his daughter. Nothing had been settled yet in court so there was no point in upsetting the girl until it had been decided.

Clive appeared and didn't quite know what to do with Ruby in tears. He sat beside Martha and held Ruby's drink until she could take it. They were joined by Liv who had woken to find Ruby was not sleeping next to her. "What's wrong with Ruby?" She asked as she climbed on her father's vacant lap.

"She's upset about her mummy and daddy," Martha replied. "You don't have to worry about any of that ok, Ruby? That's my job,".

"Don't cry, Rube," soothed Liv. "Mummy's working on the case and she's the best fence lawyer. I heard Daddy say so,". Martha and Clive smiled at their daughters mispronunciation of the word defence. "She always wins so you won't have to go and live with your daddy and the horrible lady will go to prison," she continued. Ruby had obviously been talking to Liv about her situation.

"Um, no ones going to prison, Liv," Martha replied before Ruby got the wrong impression about what would happen. It was totally understandable that Liv thought prison might be involved as it usually was in both her parents line of work.

"Why not?" Liv asked. "She's mean to Ruby,".

"Well we aren't going to the court where I usually work. Instead we are going to the family court. No one goes to prison there," Martha tried explaining simply to her daughter. It was much too late to go any further into the intricacies of the British justice system.

"And technically fence lawyers don't send people to prison. Their job is to keep their clients out of prison if they can," Clive added. "I am the one that can send people to prison," he explained, "and I'm a...?".

"Prosecco lawyer," he was soon informed.

"That's right," he replied smiling at his daughters mistake again.

"How are you doing, Ruby? You ready to try to sleep again?" Martha asked and she received a nod. "Ok then let's get the two of you back upstairs," Martha suggested as she carried Ruby upstairs and Clive took Liv. "How about you both try sleeping in Liv's bed?" Martha asked once they had reached Liv's bedroom. "It's much more comfortable than the floor,".

Both girls agreed and snuggled up together in the single bed, their heads resting on the same pillow.

"Good night both of you," Martha said as she tucked them in. "Please don't worry, Ruby," she again told her daughter's friend. "You will not do anything you don't want to ok? I'm going to make very sure about that," she promised, before leaving them alone to get some much needed sleep.

"Marth?" Said Clive as they were getting ready for bed. "I want to be a prosecco lawyer," he admitted, repeating Liv's term. "It sounds like a lot of fun,".

"I could be persuaded to ditch the fencing and become one as well," Martha agreed.

* * *

The day of Jen and Dom's divorce and custody hearing soon approached, and Martha felt as ready as ever. There had been some discrepancies found in Dom's finances by the accountant Martha had been recommended, that had led the accountant to believe he might be lying to the court about how much money he really had. This would help Martha's case enormously and she was looking forward to exposing him as a fraud, especially as the relationship between he and Jen had completely disintegrated. He was being extremely nasty to the mother of his children, and his daughters weren't escaping either.

"How are you holding up, Jen?" Asked Martha as they greeted one another outside the court room.

"Ok. I just want this over and done with," Jen replied. She was exhausted from all the fighting and just wanted it to stop.

"It might get quite nasty in there,".

"I'm prepared for that, Martha. He's not getting the girls without a good fight,".

"That's the spirit, Jen," encouraged Martha. "And remember there's the tiny detail about his finances that I will definitely be bringing up. That recent ruling in the Supreme Court will help us a lot,".

And so it proved to be. The judge wasn't happy that Dom had wasted the court's time with lying about his finances and without hesitation awarded much more money to Jen in the divorce settlement. She would be able to stay on in her house if she so wanted and Ruby and Izzy would be well provided for as well. Jen was also given primary custody of the two girls, much to her and Martha's delight.

"Well?" Asked Clive as Martha returned back to Shoe Lane, keen to know how things had gone.

"Ruby and Izzy are staying with Jen and they can even stay in the house with the money Jen was awarded,".

"That's my girl!" Clive praised his wife as he gathered her in a hug. "So is the family court going to lure you away?"

"It was fun, but no. The criminal bar is where I belong,".

Liv was also keen to know what had happened. "What did the judge say, Mummy?" She asked as she climbed into the car after school had finished.

"Ruby will be staying with her mum,".

"Yay!" Liv exclaimed happily. "Did you tell the judge what I said?" She asked her mum. "Ruby can't leave because I don't want to have to find a new best friend,".

"That was going to be my back up plan, Liv," Martha told her daughter. "If I thought I was going to lose I was going to bring that point up,".

* * *

The Costello-Reader family was all gathered round the table, eating their evening meal when the doorbell rang. Answering it, Martha found Jen with her daughter's. Ruby was carrying a large bouquet of flowers.

"These are for you," Ruby said as she thrust the flowers at Martha. "To say thank you very much that I can stay with mummy,".

"You're welcome, Ruby," Martha replied as she crouched down and gave the little girl a hug. "I couldn't let the judge split you and Liv up could I? Do you want to come in?" Martha asked Jen as she stood back up again.

"No, we won't disturb you. We just wanted to give you the gift," Jen replied. "Thank you so much," she continued as she hugged her friend

"No problem. I'm just glad we got a happy ending,".


	9. Chapter 9

Next up for Martha was Sean's appeal trial. Her record in the appeal court wasn't as good as she would have liked, the last being Johnny Foster and that had ended very tragically indeed. In order to make up for that performance, she worked extra hard on Sean's case, consequently spending a lot of time away from home and family.

Clive didn't say anything at first, but as Martha became more and more engrossed in her work and less and less time at home, there were a few arguments. For the first time ever, they slept apart with Martha sleeping in the spare room. Olivia had noticed this and was worried but Martha had told her it was because she had not wanted to disturb Clive when she got home so late.

Clive's main point of contention was that he was being left with all the family work whilst Martha was absent. And, he had reminded her several times, it wasn't fair as he was also busy with an important trial. He was prosecuting the latest celebrity to hit the courts over a sex scandal which was being followed closely by the media.

"You do know that Sean is setting all these cons up because he still has feelings for you, don't you?" Clive stated angrily as yet again Martha was heading off for another con with Sean. It meant another evening when she wouldn't be at home.

"Don't be so petty, Clive!" Martha retorted as she stuffed some files into her bag. "Sean is fighting to clear his name of something he didn't do. You would be just the same,".

"I'm not being petty, I'm just stating a fact. You've spent more time with your ex boyfriend than your family these past weeks. I guess I'm just wondering if the feelings aren't reciprocated!" He said angrily before receiving a short, sharp slap to his right cheek.

"How dare you!" Martha spat. "I don't feel anything for Sean, how many times do we have to go over this? But you know what? I'm feeling less for you right now. This jealous streak you have isn't very attractive at all," she said before storming out the room.

* * *

The relationship remained frosty at home and work over the next week as the case finally reached court with Clive and Martha hardly speaking a word to each other except when it involved the children. Consequently, Martha readily accepted Sean's offer of a celebratory drink with him and his solicitor once he had been pronounced a free man after a successful appeal.

"Excuse me," the solicitor said as his phone rang during the second round of drinks. "Work calls," he said as he stood and answered the phone and moved to a quiet place to take the call.

"I don't know how I can thank you, Mar," said Sean once they were alone.

"You don't have to Sean," replied Martha. "You being cleared of any wrong doing is my reward,".

"How about I take you out for dinner, once we are done here as a start at least?"

"I can't. I should really get home for bedtime. I've missed a lot of them recently," Martha acknowledged.

"All for me?" Sean asked and Martha nodded. Before she knew it, Sean had leant forward and was kissing her.

"Sean!" Martha hissed as she pushed him away.

"What?".

"I'm married!" Martha explained.

"So?" Questioned Sean. "You can't deny its been fun spending all this time together recently. We belong together Mar. I know it and you know it,".

"I don't, Sean!" Martha argued, suddenly realising that Clive had been right.

"Yes you do," Sean argued. "You've just admitted you've been spending more time than you should have with me, recently,".

"And I'm beginning to realise it was a mistake,".

"Tell me you don't have feelings for me,".

"I like you as an old friend, Sean, but I don't love you. I haven't for a very long time. I love Clive and my family, and I really need to tell them that," Martha said as she gathered her things and headed home.

* * *

The twins were in bed and Liv had just finished her bath and was in her pyjamas when Martha got home.

"Daddy, can you read me a bit of my bedtime story?" Liv asked her father now she was ready to go to bed.

"I can do that," Martha suggested as she dropped all her things in the study. She had to make amends to both her daughter and husband and doing bedtime duty was a start.

Liv wasn't happy with her mother's suggestion. "But I want Daddy to read to me," she told her mother. "He knows the voices that I like for the story," she explained. It was after all Clive who had read the rest of the story to her.

Liv had never turned down Martha before and Martha realised she had a lot of apologising to do to her daughter for all the time she had been spending at work recently. "Well can I come for a cuddle whilst Daddy reads to you?" She asked.

"If you want to," Liv agreed, "but it doesn't matter if you are too busy,". Martha felt very guilty. She had been telling her daughter she had been too busy to do things with her recently and Liv was obviously used to it now.

"I'm not too busy, Liv. That case is done and finished," she explained. "I'm sorry that work has got in the way of me spending time with you and Will and Lil recently. I want to put that right, starting right now if you'll let me,".

"Ok then, mummy," Liv agreed and led the way to her bedroom.

Several minutes later and Clive was ready to start that evening's chapter. Liv was snuggled in her mother's arms, very happy that her mum was paying her attention again, and Martha was enjoying the cuddle time which she had missed a lot.

Making sure he had his daughter's attention, Clive started his reading. Martha had no idea what was going on in the story, and she was exhausted. Before she knew it, Clive's voice had lulled her to sleep very quickly indeed.

Liv noticed halfway through story time. "Daddy, Mummy's fallen asleep," she said, interrupting her father. Clive stopped his reading at looked at his wife. She was indeed fast asleep.

"Well we don't want her snoring interrupting the rest of the story, do we, Liv?" Clive said as he put the book down. "I'll just take her to our bed and then we can continue," he said as he carefully lifted his wife up and carried her to their bed.

Martha awoke an hour later. She was a little disorientated finding herself fully clothed on the bed but she realised she must have fallen asleep during story time. She made her way down the stairs and heard Clive pottering about in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Clive asked as he saw her enter the kitchen. Martha nodded. "I made extra just in case,".

"Thanks," Martha replied. "Liv went to sleep ok?".

"Out like a light,".

"Good," Martha replied.

A silence followed as Clive served up the meal whilst Martha set the table. They sat down to eat and still the silence continued. Neither knowing what to say as technically they still hadn't made up after their last argument.

Martha realised perhaps she should make the first step in apologising. "You were right about Sean," she said.

"What about Sean?".

"He still likes me. He tried to kiss me this evening," Martha said. She knew she had to tell him what had happened. And they had made a pact not to keep secrets from one another.

"What?!" He spat angrily.

"It was only a second, Clive," Martha explained, trying to calm her husband down. "I pushed him away as soon as his lips touched mine,".

"This isn't making me feel any better," Clive said as he dropped his fork to his plate with a clatter. "In fact I've totally lost my appetite," he said as he stood up, walked to the bin and scraped his dinner into the bin. "Good night," he said as he left the room and went upstairs leaving Martha alone and scared about what was going to happen between them.

* * *

The next morning Clive was giving Martha the cold shoulder and refusing to talk to her. The children realised something was going on between their parents and were quiet and well behaved around the kitchen table. Clive left the house alone leaving Martha to do the school and nursery run by herself.

The silent treatment continued at work as well. Thankfully, Clive was in court all day so it was just the early morning before court started that they had to get through.

Mid morning and Martha's phone rang. It was her mother. "Hi Mum," she said as she answered the call.

"Hello Martha," Pam replied with a wobble in her voice. Martha picked up on it immediately.

"Is something wrong, Mum?" Martha asked.

"It's your granddad," Pam explained. "The doctors think he's had a big stroke,".

"Oh god. How is he?".

"Not good, dear. They don't think he's going to make it,".

"Mum, I'm going to come up, ok? I'm not in court and they can spare me in chambers for a day or two,".

"What about Clive and the children. Will they be alright?".

"They'll be fine, Mum," Martha replied actually glad she wasn't going to be in the house that night or around Clive. "Listen, I'll sort out a few things here, go back home and pack and get on my way ok?".

"Thank you, Martha. Let me know when you get here,".

"Clive, it's me," Martha said to Clive's answerphone. She didn't know if Clive was unable to take the call or if he was still avoiding her, she suspected the latter, but she had to let him know what was going on. "Mum's just been on the phone. Granddad has had a stroke and, well, it doesn't look good," Martha continued, fighting back the tears. Her grandfather had been a big part of her life growing up, and now it looked as if their time together was coming to an end. "Anyway, I said I'd go up there and be with mum so that's where I'm headed. Just wanted to let you know so you can pick the kids up. I'm really sorry. I love you," she finished. She really did and had to let him know.

A couple of hours later and Martha was taking a seat at her grandfathers hospital bed, next to her mother. She hadn't been lying. Her grandfather was very unwell but at least Martha could take comfort in the fact that he looked peaceful and wasn't in any pain.

The two women sat at the bed until visiting times were over. They decided to go home and try and get some sleep as no one knew when the end would finally come. The hospital promised that they would phone should his condition change as well.

"Are you ok, Martha?" Asked her mother when they were sat at home with a cup of tea before heading to bed. "It's not just granddad is it? Something else is going on isn't it?".

"Clive and I aren't getting on at the moment and we've had a pretty big falling out," Martha replied before bursting into tears.

"It'll be alright dear," her mum said as she gave her daughter a hug to comfort her.

"I don't know if it will be, mum. We've had arguments before but it's never been like this before,".

"You still love him?". Martha nodded. "And he loves you, I know he does. Say you're sorry and it'll be alright, Martha, I know it will. You're exhausted as well which isn't helping so I think we should try and get some sleep. It'll be much better in the morning, you'll see," Pam said.

"Ok," Martha sniffed.

They trudged to the kitchen and placed their empty mugs in the dishwasher before heading up the stairs to bed.

"Night, Mum," said Martha at the top of the stairs before they parted.

"Night, dear,".

"Wake me up if you hear anything from the hospital," Martha told her mother before making her way into her bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't the ringing of the phone but of the front door that woke Martha and her mother from their sleep. Martha had been the first to wake and therefore opened the door. She wasn't expecting the visitor to be Clive.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, shocked.

"I couldn't sleep," Clive replied. "Feeling far too guilty. I ignored your call this afternoon, Marth and it wasn't until a couple of hours later that I listened to your message. I'm so sorry about your granddad," he sympathised. He knew how big an influence he had been on his wife's growing up. "I don't want to fight anymore either. I hate it," he admitted. "I love you and that's all that matters, really,".

"I love you too," Martha replied tearfully before moving into her husband's embrace.

"Um, I'm going to need some help in unpacking the car," Clive said as they released each other. "I have three sleeping children in there, couple of animals and some luggage,".

Clive had decided to make the journey north after the children were in bed. He had managed to pack the car, put each child in their car seat and drive to Bolton without them waking. First things to be unloaded now we're the twins travel cots which were placed in the room Liv usually used when she was staying at her Nanna's. Pam helped take one twin, and Martha the other whilst Clive carried Liv up the stairs and put them to bed, again without them stirring.

A few suitcases along with the two Costello-Reader pets were hurriedly retrieved from the car before everyone went to bed. Martha and Clive heading to Martha's room. Everyone soon joined the children in sleeping be it from emotional or physical tiredness or a mixture of both.

Martha and Pam's sleep wasn't to be for long however. The hospital were soon phoning to say they didn't think that Martha's grandfather had much longer to live. The two women made their way to the hospital and made it just in time before the elderly man passed away. After staying with him for a while, and with information on what happened next, the two women headed home.

* * *

The three Costello-Reader children were a little confused when they woke up the following morning. They were not in the beds they had gone to sleep in. Liv soon orientated herself and realised she was in her Nanna's house, although what she was doing there was a mystery.

Will and Lil were awake and chatting to themselves across their cots. They noticed their older sister was awake and both stood up in their cots whilst chatting to her, excited at someone else to talk to. With Liv's help they managed to scale their cot sides onto Liv's bed and Liv helped them out of their sleeping bags before leading the way to the room where her parents usually stayed in Bolton.

"Why are we at Nanna's?" Asked Liv as she entered the bedroom, waking both Martha and Clive.

"How did you guys get out?" Martha asked through a yawn when she realised this bedroom visit included all of her children.

"I helped them," Liv answered as all three children clambered onto the bed.

"Excellent," Clive muttered. "Looks like our bed invasions might be a lot bigger from now on,".

Lifting the quilt up, Martha and Clive got everyone settled before answering Liv's question. "I've got some really bad news, Liv," Martha started.

"Are you and Daddy getting 'vorced?" Liv asked worriedly. "I know you've been fightin' and I don't like it,".

"We're not getting divorced Liv, I promise," Martha said as she kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"You sure?" Liv repeated and Martha confirmed with a nod. "Thank goodness!" Continued Liv, "because I have no idea who I want to live with. I love you and Daddy the same,".

"I'm sorry that you thought that, Liv," Martha replied. "I promise we will never let that happen again,".

"So what are we here for then?".

"Well it's about Papa," Martha said, using the name that Liv called her great grandfather by. "He was very poorly yesterday,".

"Is he going to be ok?" Liv asked.

Martha didn't quite know how to answer the question. This would be the first time that Liv would have to deal with the death of a relative and she wasn't sure how her daughter would handle it. She decided that honesty was the best policy however.

"No he's not, Liv. I'm afraid he died overnight,".

"He died? So I'm not going to see him anymore?".

"No Liv, you're not. I'm really sorry," Martha continued before the tears started.

"But I want to be able to see him," Liv said sniffing. "I love Papa. He liked me the best, he said so,".

"Did he?" Martha asked.

"Uh huh. He gave me more sweets than Will and Lil and more pocket money," Liv replied.

"Well you were his only great grandchild for quite a while," Martha agreed.

"I don't want him to be died, Mummy,".

"Me neither,".

* * *

Liv remained very subdued, stuck to her mother for the morning. After lunch, Pam could tell her daughter was very tired after hardly getting any sleep the night before. Her son in law didn't look much better after his long drive. They could probably also do with some time alone after their argument in London.

"Why don't we go to the park, Liv?" Pam suggested. "Will and Lil look like they need to get out of the house and we can take Bailey with us for a little walk as well,".

"What about Mummy and Daddy?" Replied Liv, not keen to leave her parents alone.

"I think they need a nap," Pam answered looking at her daughter and son in law. "They didn't get much sleep last night so they need a bit of a catch up,".

Liv thought about it and agreed with her grandmother. "Ok, Nanna. I'll go with you,".

Half an hour later and Pam was heading to the park, Liv beside her, Bailey on a lead, and the twins in the pushchair. Without much discussion, Martha and Clive headed to their bedroom. They would be sleeping that afternoon with peace and quiet in the house, but first they had to make up after their argument.

"I keep thinking that mum's going to go mental when she catches me with a boy in my bedroom having sex," Martha said as Clive gently rocked above her.

"I'm the first boy you've had in here?" Clive asked, not stopping his rhythm.

"Yeah," Martha panted.

"Glad to hear it," Clive acknowledged before picking his speed up.

* * *

Two hours later and Pam and her grandchildren were returning from the park. Will and Lil were fast asleep having spent all their energy tearing around the park. Pam gently placed them in their cots whilst Liv went with her.

"I was thinking of making a Hot Pot for dinner," Pam whispered. "It's your mummy's favourite. Would you like to help me?".

"Ok. Do you think Mummy and Daddy will help too?".

"I think they're still sleeping by the sounds of it. They'll come down when they're ready,".

"Ok, Nanna. I'll be down in a minute," Liv said. Pam went downstairs to get everything ready whilst Liv used the bathroom. She couldn't resist looking in on her parents though before going downstairs herself. Quietly opening the door to their room she saw that her grandmother was right and they were still sleeping so she left just as quietly as she had entered.

"I think Mummy and Daddy have made a baby this afternoon," Liv blurted out to her grandmother.

"Are you sure?" Pam asked, not entirely sure where her granddaughter had got that idea. She was fairly sure her daughter and son in law did not want any more children either.

"Yep. I saw them asleep in bed and I could tell they weren't wearing any pyjamas," Liv informed her grandmother. Pam gave a small smile. Martha and Clive had obviously made up properly. Liv however took her Nanna's smile to mean that she was wrong. "I know all about it, Nanna!" Liv continued.

"Really?".

"Yes. I've read the book when Mummy had Will and Lil in her tummy,".

"Oh?" replied Pam.

"Yep. Daddy has something in him which has to get inside Mummy and they join together and make a baby, but you can't be wearing any clothes for that to happen,".

"Oh is that how it works?," commented Pam playing along.

"Yes Nanna,".

* * *

The smell of cooking food woke all the sleepers in the house and everyone gathered in the living room whilst it was just finishing off.

"Did you tire yourself out in the park this afternoon. Is that why you are so quiet?" Martha asked her eldest daughter who was sat on her lap. Liv was usually quite a chatterbox given half the chance.

"No. I'm just thinking about where the new baby is going to go,".

"What new baby?" Asked Clive. Neither he nor Martha had had a chance to speak to Pam yet about what had been discussed in the kitchen between grandmother and granddaughter earlier.

"The baby that you and Mummy made this afternoon. It's not sharing my bedroom," she informed her puzzled parents. "It'll be too noisy and I won't get any sleep,".

"Liv, there is no baby," Martha told her daughter.

"But I saw you and Daddy in bed and you weren't wearing any pyjamas," she informed her parents.

"It doesn't always mean we are making a baby,".

"So what was you and daddy doin' then?".

"Making up after our little argument,".

"Oh. So there's definitely no baby?" Asked Liv quite relieved.

"Definitely no baby," Martha reiterated. "I think we have enough don't you?"

"Yes. I think Will and Lil are enough. They can be very naughty sometimes and get into lots of trouble,".

"And what about you?" Martha asked. "You're the ringleader aren't you?" She continued as she started tickling Liv.

"No mummy!" Liv argued through her giggles. "I'm the good one,".

"Oh are you? You could have fooled me!" Martha replied before launching another tickle attack.


	11. Chapter 11

The funeral for Martha's grandfather went smoothly. Clive and Martha attended and Liv was adamant that she wanted to go as well. Her parents let her and if it became too much for her, Clive had decided he would take her out of the ceremony. Will and Lil would be looked after by a babysitter as they were far too young to understand what was going on and would get a bit restless.

With the ceremony over, Martha helped Clive load up the car with the children before setting off for home. She was going to be staying in Bolton with her mother for another week to help her get a start on tidying up her Grandfathers place so they could sell it, and Martha would also begin all the legal paperwork that had to be sorted out as well.

Clive missed Martha being at home, but knew it was a necessary job that needed to be done and both women would make much better progress without being hampered by tiny people running around. It was still term time as well and Liv needed to be at school, whilst he himself was starting a new case and couldn't be spared from chambers.

Leaving Shoe Lane one evening that week Clive was counting down the days until Martha returned. Two more and she would be home and hopefully they could put the run of bad luck they seemed to be having behind them and concentrate on Christmas which was rapidly approaching. He was hoping the new year would bring some happier times for his family. Unfortunately not everyone thought the same thing.

Making his way from Shoe Lane to the car, Clive became aware someone was following him. Turning around he saw that it was Sean McBride. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Thought you should know about your wife," Sean replied. "How she's cheating on you,". Sean was angry that Martha had turned his advances down and had decided to pay Martha back by trying to ruin her family's happiness. With her husband out the way, it wouldn't be long before he could try again with his teenage sweetheart.

"Really?" Said Clive over his shoulder. He really couldn't give a damn about this man and kept on walking down the alleyway to his car.

"We kissed the other day!" Sean revealed, expecting some sort of reaction from the male barrister.

Clive stopped walking and turned to face the other man. "I know," he answered. "She told me although it sounded like you pounced on her. Anyway I'm happy to say we've put the whole thing behind us and moved on," Clive continued.

"She's lying, mate," Sean warned. "She kissed me...and then last night she came round to mine and seduced me,". Clive stayed silent, determined this man was not going to get him riled up. "Always spreads her legs easily, does Mar. Always has. Well for me anyway. Apparently I satisfy her, unlike you. You're rather disappointing in that department,".

Clive couldn't help himself. He calmly put his briefcase down before landing a right hook on Sean's jaw unexpectedly. There was a loud smack as Clive made contact with Sean which sent Sean to the floor. "Do not talk about my wife like that!" He warned before picking up his case and continued his walk to the car, shaking his right hand as he did so. It was starting to throb after the punch but he didn't think he'd injured himself.

From the floor, Sean watched Clive leaving. This was not the end. He would teach that dolphin a lesson.

* * *

"Um there's two of the Metropolitan's finest detectives wanting a word with you, sir," said Billy the next day. Clive was in his office as his afternoon was free of court.

"Which case is that?" Asked Clive.

"I don't think it's a case, sir. I think it's something else,".

"Ok, well show them in," Clive replied intrigued.

"Do you know a Mr Sean McBride?" One of the detectives asked once they were in the office.

"Unfortunately, yes," Clive replied.

"He was attacked last night. Says it was you who hit him. He wants to press charges for GBH,".

"What?!" Clive exploded.

"Are you denying you hit him?".

"One punch for slandering my wife!" Clive replied.

"I wonder if you could accompany us down to the station and help us with our enquiries, sir?".

"I don't believe this!" Said Clive incredulously. This could not be happening.

"What can I do, sir?" Asked Billy who had remained in the office.

"Better call Marth," Clive answered. "She's going to love this...and call Michael Connelly. I think I'll use his solicitor services and I trust him and so does Marth,".

"Ok sir. I'll get right on it,".

Clive was led out the building and into a waiting car. At the police station he was finger printed and photographed before being put in a cell to await his questioning. Michael arrived very swiftly, Billy had obviously done his job well, and his interview began.

Clive's version of events was very different to Sean's, who had made out the attack was more than one punch, claiming a frenzied attack. Clive was shocked when he was presented with photos of Sean. Bruises and cuts littered his face and abdomen. "I didn't do that!" Clive protested.

"He had just informed you he had slept with your wife. I'd be pretty annoyed after hearing that," one of the policemen mentioned.

"He was lying!" Clive retorted. "My wife has been up in Bolton all week,".

"Are you sure?" The other policeman asked.

"We buried her grandfather on Monday and she stayed up there to help her mother with his estate," Clive answered defiantly.

"We'll have to check with her about that," a policeman warned.

"Oh don't worry about that," Clive said. "I think she'll be making damn sure you hear her side of the story as soon as she gets here," Clive warned, looking at Michael who gave a little smile. Martha didn't have a particularly great relationship with the police in her line of work. She was always going toe to toe with them in the courtroom and Clive knew it would be no different once she arrived. He was sort of looking forward to it.

"Fine, so what did you do for the rest of the evening after you left Mr McBride on the floor?" The first policeman asked.

"I went and collected my children from nursery and school and spent the evening with them, being as their mother is away,".

"Can anyone corroborate that?".

"Well the nursery will have the time I collected my youngest, and the school when I collected Olivia. Apart from that it's just the word of my children,".

"We may have to speak to them,".

"No way!" Clive answered angrily. "Besides, the two youngest are only twenty months and have just about mastered mama and dada. You can't ask them anything,".

"And your eldest?".

Clive thought about it, looking at Michael as he did. Was it a good idea to let Liv speak to the police? He asked himself.

Michael was obviously thinking about it as well. "It might be a good idea, Clive," the solicitor advised. He knew Liv fairly well. "Whenever Liv has told me what she has been up to, I usually get a very detailed account!" He said with a smile. "She could be a very good witness...".

"Or bore them to death whilst she talks the hind legs off the proverbial donkey!" Clive finished the solicitors sentence. He turned to his interrogators. "Not without Marth or Michael being present. And not here. At home. And not without Martha's agreement,".

* * *

Clive was back in his cell when he heard his wife arrive in the police station. He had been put back in his mini prison whilst the police continued their investigation. At the moment it centred on finding evidence for which person out of Sean and Clive was telling the truth.

The cell door opened shortly after Martha's arrival, and immediately he knew his wife was extremely pissed off. He prepared himself to receive a good telling off.

"Did you hit him?" She asked once the door had closed behind her and they had been left alone.

"Just the once, Marth, I promise," he replied honestly.

"Why Clive? It was an incredibly stupid thing to do,".

"I know," Clive answered. "But he got me all worked up when he started slagging you off. Saying you..,".

"I know what he said, Clive," Martha said, shutting him down. "I've just had to phone mum to provide an alibi for my whereabouts the night in question! I can't believe he's done this!" She spat and Clive realised his wife was more upset with her childhood boyfriend than himself. "Nearly slapped the policeman who asked if I was having an affair," she revealed.

"You didn't though, right?" Clive asked. He wouldn't put it past his wife.

"No but I really wanted to!".

"Has Michael asked you about the police talking to Liv?" He asked.

"Yes. You think it's a good idea? I mean she can't say anything that will land you in it unintentionally is there?".

"No. It was a completely routine evening we all had. Everything went to plan," Clive said.

"Really?" Martha asked. She always struggled when she was in charge of their three children by herself.

"Really," Clive repeated.

"Ok. I'll agree to it," Martha said. "I've also got the police looking at CCTV footage when they mentioned the alleged attack took place outside the wig and gown shop,".

"It has CCTV?" Clive asked a little surprised. It was such a small specialised shop.

"Yes. Remember when there was that incident with Nick?" Martha asked and instantly Clive recalled the time that the shop keeper had come to chambers and accused Nick of stealing a wig and gown. "Billy knew a friend of a friend who could install CCTV for him for free in return of keeping the incident hush hush,".

"Why didn't I remember that?" Clive asked. "Glad I've got you fighting my corner Marth,".

* * *

"Mummy, why did Uncle Billy pick us up today?" Liv asked as soon as she saw her mother entering the house. "Where's daddy?" She asked apprehensively when she saw Martha was alone, except for a strange man and woman.

Martha picked her daughter up. "Do you think you can do something for me?" She asked. Liv nodded. "This man and lady want to know all about your evening with daddy yesterday,".

"Why?" Liv asked.

"Because someone has said daddy did something bad yesterday and we need to prove he didn't. Can you remember what you and daddy did,".

"Yes mummy," Liv replied. "I remember everything,".

Whilst Billy looked after the twins, Martha took Liv into the living room with the police officers. Martha sat on the sofa and Liv climbed up next to her and the guests made themselves comfortable on two chairs.

"Hello, Olivia. My name is Sue," said the female officer. "I just want to know what time your daddy picked you up from school yesterday,".

"It was five o'clock," the little girl answered, confirming both her father's story and that of the school.

"Thats a bit late isn't it?" She asked. There would have been plenty of time for the attack to happen between when the barrister had left chambers and picking up his daughter.

"Nu uh," Liv replied. "We was practising our 'tivity play that we are doin' at the weekend," the policeman and woman were informed, "so we finished later than normal. Daddy had picked up my bruvver and sister from nursery before coming to get me," Liv continued. This did cut down the time that the barrister could have attacked Mr McBride.

"Ooh, what part are you?" Sue asked.

"I'm the star," Liv replied.

"Do you mean Mary?" The policewoman asked.

"No. The star. I show the wise men where to go,".

"Oh," replied the woman, having been put in her place.

"Do you need to know my lines? Because I know them,".

"That's ok," Sue replied with a smile, warming immediately to the little girl.

"So then daddy drove you all home?" Sue asked. Having made a connection with the girl she was going to do most of the question asking whilst her colleague took notes. Liv nodded. "You came straight home? No stopping anywhere?".

"We did stop," Liv said a little hesitantly which piqued the Police officers curiosity. "Somebody nearly crashed into us and daddy stopped to shout at 'dem,". This wasn't quite what the police were expecting. It was news to Martha as well. "Daddy said a bad word, the f one, and then Will and Lil started saying it over and over. Daddy tried to get them to stop and I did as well. Then he said that I shouldn't tell mummy about that because he might get in trouble for teaching 'dem naughty words," Liv continued very earnestly. The two law officers hid smiles.

"Was daddy mad about anything else?".

"He wasn't very happy with Bob and Bailey," Liv said.

"Who are Bob and Bailey?" Sue asked. These could potentially be two new witnesses that they could question.

"Our cat and doggy," Liv answered. Maybe not, Sue thought.

"Bob ate his dinner really fast and then was sick on de carpet which daddy wasn't very happy about,".

"I can imagine," Sue agreed.

"And Bailey jumped up and licked all the tomato sauce off Will's face at dinner time," Liv explained. "Daddy wasn't very happy with him either and sent him to his box, but I think it is William's fault as well because he was feeding Bailey bits of his fish fingers from his high chair,". Martha smiled at hearing this. It seemed her husband wasn't so cool and collected as he made out whenever he was in charge at home. "Daddy isn't as good as Mummy at looking after us and I usually have to help him because Will and Lil can be a handful," she added.

"What happened then?" Sue asked.

"Then it was bath time and I got in as well and played with my bruvver and sister. Daddy gave us all Mohicans and took a photo which we showed Mummy. Then we Face timed Mummy and Nanna as we have done everyday because we missed her," Liv said, suddenly remembering something and ran out the room returning with her father's iPad. "We face timed at that time," she told the policeman, showing them the call that had been placed the previous night and all the other nights that week,".

"Thank you," said Sue. The little girl was proving to be a very good witness and was confirming her father's version of events, although he had missed out the bits about teaching his children swear words and misbehaved pets! Despite initially having doubts over Clive's story, she was now fully believing his story.

"That's ok," she said as she sat down next to her mother again. "Then it was Will and Lil's bedtime and after that I spent some time with daddy. We talked about mummy and how we missed her before I went to bed. Daddy read me a story," she said before leaving the room for a bit longer. She returned with her story book. "We read this bit," she informed Sue, pointing out the pages read the previous night.

"Oh I like that story," the policewoman replied.

"Me too," Liv agreed. "Then I fell asleep but I woke up again and went to sleep with Daddy. And then it was the morning,".

Sue looked at her colleague. "I think that's everything," she said and her colleague agreed.

"Can I have my daddy back now, please?" Liv asked.

"I think he'll be back home very soon Olivia," Sue confirmed. "Maybe even in time for your bedtime story. Thank you for talking to us, you did very well. Your Daddy should be very proud of you,".

* * *

Clive did make it home quite soon after the police had left his home. Whilst they had been questioning his daughter, someone else had finally tracked down the CCTV footage which confirmed Clive's story. It also happened to show Sean injuring himself. He had been rearrested for wasting police time.

"Where's my star witness?" Clive asked as he entered the house.

"Daddy!" Liv cried happily as she ran to her father. He scooped her up and hugged her as he had done many times before.

"I'm so proud of you. The policewoman who talked to you said what a good job you did remembering what we did yesterday,". Liv beamed with pride.

"Mummy knows about Will and Lil saying bad words though, and about Bob and Bailey bein' naughty,".

"Completely routine evening was it?" Martha asked as she moved to hug her husband and daughter, very happy her husband had been released with no further action to be taken, except for pressing charges against Sean.

"Yeah, well," replied Clive, knowing he had been rumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll get it!" Liv shouted excitedly after the doorbell to the house rang. The reason for her excitement was that Bethany was on her way over. She had asked Liv if she would be a bridesmaid in her upcoming wedding to Jake and Liv happily accepted. Today, she was going to see her dress.

Martha was in the kitchen and heard Liv's footsteps as she ran towards the stairs and then jump happily down the stairs before heading to the front door. Martha caught her up as she raced to the door in case it wasn't her desired visitor.

Unluckily for Olivia it wasn't who she expected. "Oh," she said when she saw a delivery man had rung the doorbell, disappointment clearly visible on her face.

"I'm sorry," apologised the delivery man to the little girl who was retreating back into the hallway now it wasn't Bethany at the door. He handed Martha a package before leaving. Martha was about to close the door when she spied someone turning into the driveway.

"Liv, look who's here," Martha called to her daughter. She didn't have to wait long before Liv was back.

"Hello, Aunty Beffany!" Liv greeted the clerk enthusiastically before she had even entered the house. A big hug swiftly followed as soon as she had passed the threshold.

"Hi Liv!" Bethany greeted. "I wish everyone greeted me like this!".

"Liv let Bethany go so she can come in," Martha instructed. Liv did as she was told and the three females headed for the kitchen. "Coffee?" Asked Martha.

"That'd be great," Bethany replied, sitting at the kitchen table. Liv soon settled on her lap. "Did you have a good Christmas?" Bethany asked.

"Uh huh," Liv answered. "I got some guinea pigs from Santa! Can I show Aunty Beffany them, Mummy?".

"If Aunty Bethany wants to," Martha agreed.

"I had guinea pigs when I was younger," Bethany informed Liv.

"Come and see them," Liv suggested as she jumped off Bethany's lap and headed to the utility room where the cage was. "Grandma managed to persuade Daddy to get us each one although he doesn't like them. He thinks they are like big rats but they aren't are they? That one is Will's and is called Peppa, because he likes Peppa Pig," said Liv pointing out the pet in question. "The white one is Lil's. Can you guess what her name is?".

"Snowy?" Bethany tried, not too unreasonably.

"No. It's Feta, like the cheese," revealed Liv. "And that one is mine and is called Olive because she is Olive coloured and also it's like my name,".

"Oh right," was all Bethany could say.

"Shall we let Bethany have her drink at the table instead of out here?" Asked Martha as she popped her head into the room once the drinks were made.

"Ok," Liv agreed. "I just need to get the pigs some more water and food. They have nearly finished it all,".

"They look like they are being very well looked after," remarked Bethany.

"Mummy or daddy help me clean them out but I do everything else," Liv said, "don't I Mummy?".

"You do," Martha agreed. "We are both hoping it lasts," she added once Liv was out of earshot.

* * *

With the drinks finished it was time for Bethany to show Liv her dress. As she slowly got it out of the suit bag, Martha quickly saw a potential problem with it. She just hoped Liv would like it. "Oh isn't it pretty, Liv," Martha gushed. It was a very nice dress. White with lots of sparkle which Liv would like. There just happened to be a blue ribbon as well. Unfortunately, as Martha thought, this was all Liv could focus on.

"Mummy, it's blue," Liv pointed out. "I don't like blue. Blue is for boys,".

"Don't be silly, Liv. You like blue. Your jeans are blue aren't they?".

"It's not the same. Can it be a pink ribbon, Auntie Beffany?".

"Aunty Bethany is not changing her whole colour scheme for you, Liv," Martha said sternly.

"Well all my other bridesmaids are wearing blue," Bethany pointed out. She knew Liv liked pink but hadn't foreseen it was going to be such a big problem.

"There are others?".

"Yes, my sister and best friend," Bethany replied, quickly adding, "but you are the only experienced one. I need you to show the others what to do," to make Liv feel important.

"I can do that Auntie Beffany," Liv said eagerly.

"I know. That's why I chose you," Bethany said, with a little smile at Martha.

"Is there anyone my age?".

"My nephew Harry is going to be a pageboy. You two are the same age,".

"Right shall we see if this dress fits Liv?" Martha asked.

"Ok," she replied not very enthusiastically, but that disappeared as soon as she tried it on. "Look how it swooshes!" She enthused to her audience as she spun round in circles.

"You like it then?" Martha asked and received a nod. "And it fits as well. Good job Aunty Bethany!".

* * *

A couple of days later and Martha was dropping Liv off at the church for the wedding rehearsal. "Everyone, this is Olivia," Bethany said, introducing the rest of the wedding party to Liv.

"'Lo" said Liv a little shyly.

"Give it a minute and she'll be talking your arm off," Martha told the others. "Right Liv, I'm going for a coffee and I'll be back in an hour. Be good ok?".

"Ok," Liv agreed. "See you later mummy,".

"How did it go?" Martha asked a little over an hour later.

"Ok apart from a little falling out with the page boy around the time we were practising our vows," Bethany answered.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Martha apologised.

"Don't worry, it was actually quite funny, even the vicar was laughing,".

"What happened?" Martha asked.

"Not sure entirely but Liv replied quite loudly that she didn't smell and that it was boys who smelt,".

"Oh god," Martha said embarrassed. "She better not do that tomorrow during the service,".

"I don't think she will. I made Harry apologise and she seems to have forgiven him,".

"Mummy why are boys so 'nnoying?" Liv asked as she made her way over to her mother.

"I don't know sweetheart," Martha replied.

"I'm never going to like boys, ever," she revealed.

"Daddy will be very pleased to hear you say that," Martha answered. "But I think you might change your mind in a few years,".

"Don't think so," she huffed.

"Ok, well let's say good bye to Bethany and we'll see her bright and early tomorrow morning," Martha instructed keen to get home and slightly dreading the day ahead.

* * *

Thankfully the wedding passed without incident between the page boy and youngest bridesmaid, in fact they were as thick as thieves, whispering and giggling throughout most of the surface and scampering around together outside the church whilst the photos were being carried out.

Clive and Martha were sat on a chambers table at the reception and Liv was sat with them as well. As soon as the dinner was finished the speeches started and when Jake got up he thanked all the wedding party for their help before handing out presents. Liv was called up to collect hers which she did, although a little shyly, aware everyone's eyes were on her. Thanking Jake and Bethany she quickly headed back to her parents where she clambered up on Martha's lap to open her gift.

"Oh wow, isn't it pretty," Martha remarked as she saw the bracelet her daughter had been given. It was pink and very sparkly and she knew Liv would love it.

Clive's father came to collect his granddaughter not long after the disco started allowing Martha and Clive the opportunity to spend the rest of the evening together. Clive's parents had been babysitting the twins during the day as they were too young to attend the wedding and behave.

* * *

Taking full advantage of their child free night, Clive and Martha stayed up well past their usual bedtime and didn't return home until two in the morning, both slightly the worse the wear for alcohol.

Unaware of how late their night had been, Liv disturbed them at seven o clock in the morning. "Mummy, daddy!" She cried excitedly as she opened the door to their bedroom. "The guinea pigs have had babies! I'm so excited! I'm going to tell grandma and grandpa and then phone Ruby," she informed them before leaving them alone again.

"What was Liv twittering on about?" Clive asked, rubbing his eyes as he slowly came to life.

"No idea," Martha said stretching, "I only woke up half way through her speech. I think your parents were mentioned though. I should go and save them," she said as she started to wearily make her way out of bed.

"Come here," Clive said as he pulled his wife back towards him. "Mum and Dad said they'd do morning duty," Clive informed her. "We should take them up on their offer because I rarely get to spend any uninterrupted time in bed with you anymore," he murmured in her ear before placing featherlite kisses along her neck.

Martha joined in and soon Clive and Martha were making love as quietly as they could before falling asleep again. Waking up a couple of hours and feeling more refreshed than after their early morning wake up call, Clive and Martha put on their dressing gowns and headed downstairs arm in arm.

For some reason there was a hive of activity in the utility room as Clive and Martha entered the kitchen. "What's everyone doing in here?" Clive asked as he entered the small room.

His mother turned to face him looking very sheepish. "I'm so sorry darling. The pet shop promised me we were buying three females but that doesn't appear to be the case,".

"What are you talking about Mum?" Clive asked.

"I already told you and mummy," Liv said indignant. "The pigs have had babies! Seven of them and they are so cute. I have to think of names for them all," she continued chatting away cheerily.

"Seven?" Clive asked. "We have ten guinea pigs now?".

"Uh huh. Isn't it exciting?" Liv asked missing the fact her father was anything but excited about the news.

"So who is the father then?" Asked Martha as she crouched down with her daughter in front of the cage.

"I think it's Olive because she hasn't got any babies by the side of her," Liv observed.

"You might be right," Martha agreed. "She or rather he should get a new name don't you think?"

"I think so. We can't call him Olive,".

"We could swap the O to a C and call him Clive!" Martha suggested, grinning at her husband and he shot her an unimpressed look.

"Like daddy!" Liv said. "Ok he's going to be called Clive now,".

"Thanks for your input, Marth," Clive muttered.

"You're welcome," Martha replied.


End file.
